


Harry Potter NextGen

by toomanyfandoms3721



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms3721/pseuds/toomanyfandoms3721
Summary: Teddy thought he'd have a relaxing holiday after returning home from another hectic term in his 5th year at Hogwarts. That was the plan anyways, but when your (sort of) cousin is Dominique you're never guarantied a peaceful holiday. Especially when she has a slippery tongue and can't help spill details of  Teddy's unusual conquests at Hogwarts to the rest of the family.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!. This is just another next gen harry potter fic i've been working on for a while and decided to finally post it on here with a (little) convincing. Ill try to update as much as possible but we all know how messed up college can make your work schedule and knowing me ill probably be the one person who's late to their own funeral. 
> 
> This story has been beta'd by Lady_Luka99 however i'm dyslexic and she cant spell for shit on a good day. But we try our best.

**3rd Person POV**

The ride back from Hogwarts always felt like it went quicker Teddy thought, as the scarlet train pulled into the platform at Kings Cross Station. He grabbed his bags and exited the compartment, followed by his friends.

“See you in a few weeks.” Jamie said to Teddy and Jake as he, Ollie, Charlotte and Jenna all left to find their own families.

Teddy and Jake walked over to the group of their cousins, aunts and uncles. Dom was talking animatedly to her mother, describing her first year at Hogwarts.

 “Hey Jake, Teddy. Welcome back. Have a good year?” Charlie asked.

 “Yeah. It was great dad. Where's tată?” Jake replied.

 “Alex had to fly to Romania. Something happened on the reservation. He'll be home before the end of summer though.”

 Charlie had come out after the war and introduced the family to his boyfriend, Alexandru. Everyone was fine with it. Molly was upset that he wouldn't be able to give her any grandchildren but that all changed when the couple announced that they were adopting Jake who was displaying signs of accidental magic at his foster home. Teddy and Jake became close and the two were both sorted into Hufflepuff.

“You taking me to the Burrow Charlie?” Teddy asked, after noticing that neither Harry nor Ginny was there to collect him.

“Yeah. Harry had some stuff to finish at work. And Ginny's already there with the kids.”

 Bill walked over to the trio telling them that it was time that they all started to head off for the end of the year meal at the Burrow.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The house was packed with thirteen adults and fourteen children all sat around the dinner table, which had been extended in order to accommodate everyone. Individual conversations were being held until George asked, to no one in particular, about the kids love lives. “So any new relationships at Hogwarts?”

“Well Vicky has a boyfriend.” Teddy says, before taking another bite of his meal.

“What!” Bill growls quietly as Victoire wines Teddy's name.

 “What you said you'd told him?” Teddy counters.

 “No. I said I was going to tell him.” She replies.

 “You can't talk anyway,” Dominique interjects loudly. “You had sex with the head girl.”

 The table suddenly goes silent, bar the few youngest who don't understand the content of the conversation. Before anything else could be said Molly stood up  “Anyone not at Hogwarts yet into the living room" she ordered, her statement was met by a chorus of groans. “Arthur can you help?” She asked as she ushered the reluctant children out of the room, followed by her husband, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Audrey and Angelina.

 The attention turned back to Teddy who turned to Jake. “What the hell did you tell her?”

 “Nothing. I swear.” Jake replied. “The head girl is a Slytherin. She probably found out that way. And there is that rule about seventh year prefects teaching sex ed to the first years.”

 “That's right. She told us never have sex. Then she spoke to her friend saying 'Unless it's with a fifth year Hufflepuff who's captain of his quidditch team'. I don't think she knew we could hear her. She seemed angry when I asked if she meant Teddy. I don't think she realised I knew him.”

 “So it's true? I thought it was just a rumour.” Victoire questioned.

 “That depends on what you heard.” Jake said smugly, a grin on his face as he teased his best friend. “He apparently either spent all night with her in the astronomy tower, spent a whole weekend with her in the head's dorm room or, and this is my personal favourite, he got with her on Flitwick's desk.”

 “Okay. None of them are true.” Teddy stated defensively.

 “So what happened?” Victoire asked, forgetting that the adults were in the room.

 “Well one of them kind of. But we didn't spend the whole weekend in her room.”

 “Way to go Teddy.” Jake praised with a smirk on his face.

George chuckled at his nephew's comment reminding the teenagers that the adults were with them. Teddy swore under his breath, earning himself a glare from his godfather. “I think we need to have a talk Edward. Don't you?” Teddy hated it when Harry called him by his birth name, it made him feel like he was six years old and had just been caught trying to steal one of his godparents' wands. He nodded in response. Harry and Ginny left the room, a solemn looking Teddy followed slowly behind them.

 Charlie stood up. “Jake, with me.” It wasn't a question, so the fifteen year old stood up and followed his father out into the garden.

 Bill turned to George. “Can you take Dom into the living room please? I need to speak to Victoire.” Dominique tried to protest but eventually followed her uncle out.

 Victoire sat across from her father in silence, scared to speak. She knew was protective of her, he was her eldest, his first baby, his little girl.

 “Vic...” he started but she wouldn't let him speak.

 “You don't have to worry about it anymore. We broke up.”

Bill looked at his daughter with a confused expression.

 “He broke up with me on the train home. I don't have a boyfriend anymore. You don't have to worry about me.” she shrugged ,trying to make light of the conversation.

“I will always worry about you.” her father replied , not really knowing how to reassure his daughter.

 Victoire walked to her father and hugged him. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. We didn't do anything. We only kissed once. And it lasted like two seconds at most.”

“I believe you kiddo. Now. How about we go see who wants some of Gramma Molly's special chocolate cake?” Bill asked, pulling away from the hug to look at his daughter. She nodded in response.

Charlie stared at his son in disbelief. “So you're telling me that you're in a relationship with the girl who's house I'm supposed to be letting you go to for two weeks next month?”

 “Yes.” Jake replied bluntly.

 “And you think I'm still going to let you go?”

 “Yes?” Jake replied more cautiously this time. His father glared at him. “Come on. Teddy's gonna be there. And Jamie, Jenna and Ollie. Why can't I?”

 “Because you're dating this girl and I don't know how serious it is.” Charlie's voice was beginning to rise and he was pacing slightly.

 “What if you met her?” Jake asked, almost inaudibly. His father stopped and turned to look at him questioningly. “What if you met her before I went to stay?”

 “I'd think about it.” Jake started to protest. “I said I'd think about it. But you have to be on your best behaviour until then. I mean it, helping out at home, staying out of trouble. The lot.”

 “I will. I promise. Thanks dad.” Jake hugged his father, something he rarely did since becoming a teenager.

 “I'll be telling your father about this.” Charlie said as he hugged his son.

 “I don't doubt it.” Jake said, pulling away from the embrace and heading back towards the house. He paused and turned to his dad. “You coming? I smell Grandma's chocolate cake.” The two walked back into the kitchen, smiles on their faces.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Teddy had been sat in silence listening to Harry rant at him for five minutes. Ginny had cast a muffilato charm on the room so that no one would be able to hear their conversation.

 “Bloody hell we didn't even have sex!” Teddy finally shouted, tired of hearing how irresponsible he was.

 “Don't swear at me.” Harry said. His voice still raised in anger. His tone changed to confusion when he asked, “wait, what?”

 “I said 'we didn't even have sex.' Now can I go? I didn't do what everyone thinks I did.”

 “No you can't go. You still said something about spending the entire day with her in her dorm room and I doubt you were playing chess.”

 “I said we didn't have sex...” Teddy hesitated, embarrassed to be telling his godparents what happened, but the glare he received from Harry made him continue. “We kinda did everything but.”

 Ginny moved from her place at the wall and sat next to Teddy. “Oh Teddy.”

 “What?! We both wanted to. And I'm not stupid. I know when to stop and about contraception and everything. For Godric's sake I'm fifteen.”

 “That's why we're concerned. We know you're not stupid. But you're fifteen. And a male. Most fifteen year old males don't have the best track record when it comes to self-restraint. But we trust you. And we know that when the time comes, you'll be ready.” Ginny hugged Teddy from the side as she spoke.

 “And safe!” Harry added at the end. “I swear you knock up a girl before you're twenty and I'll set the uncles on you.”

 The comment made Teddy physically freeze. The males of the Weasley family were very protective and would stick by each other. If Harry said Teddy had done something wrong, the others would agree.

 “You will not harm my godson.” Ginny scolded her husband. “Now. I think it's time for some cake. Don't you?” The two males nodded, both knowing better than to disagree with Ginny, and followed her out the room back downstairs to the kitchen.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

It had been just under a week since the meal at the Burrow. Harry had calmed downed but was still upset about Teddy's actions, which is why the teenager was nervous as he approached his godfather's office.

He knocked loudly against the oak door. Hearing the muffled sound of Harry's voice he opened the door and stepped inside. Harry looked up from the work on his desk. “What do you need Ted?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something real quick?” Harry nodded at the boy who was basically his own son, urging him to continue. “I was kind of wanting to get a job. Just one for over summer. You know. So I could start saving up for after I'm finished at Hogwarts. And I figured it would teach me how to be more responsible. And independent. And I'd...”

“Teddy. Ted.” Harry interrupted. “I think it's a great idea. I could ask George for you?”

“I was kinda wanting a muggle job.” At the confused expression on Harry's face he explained. “It's just. My whole childhood was basically documented in the newspaper. I don't want anything like that to happen again because I'm growing up. And I don't want people to think I got the job because of the family connection or because I'm Harry Potter's godson. I want to be able to say 'I worked for this and I got it.' I'm sick of people thinking I get stuff handed to me for free and I don't have to work for them.”

“I'm sorry you feel like that. I never wanted any of you to feel that way. Apply for the job. I really hope you get it.” Teddy smiled at Harry in appreciation. “I better not find out that you're using the money to buy condoms.” Harry added, his mouth straight and serious.

“I already told you, I'm not...” Teddy started but stopped when he saw the smirk on his godfather's face. “You can insufferable sometimes.”

“Try being married to him.” Ginny said from the doorway, to the surprise of the two men who didn't know she was there. Teddy laughed as Harry feigned hurt. “Dinner is nearly ready.” She said and left the two men to themselves.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Jake was bored. Teddy had got the job and had been really busy working, and getting to know his fellow bartender Bethany, so Jake was left on his own. Charlie had been called to the small dragon reservation in Wales and had taken Jake with him. Despite thinking dragons were awesome, there wasn't much for teenagers to do on the reservation so Jake was left on his own in the cabin most days. He was sat in his bed reading Atlas Shrugged by a muggle author called Ayn Rand when a black and white barn own flew in through the open window.

“Hey Nike.” Jake says as he walks up to the bird who is perched on the dresser, a letter in it beak. The owl drops the letter. Jakes goes to stroke the bird, who starts to nip at his fingers. “Sorry boy. I don't have any owl treats on me.” The owl nips harder. “I have crackers?” The owl chirps happily. “Teddy feeds you weirdly.” Jake mumbles to himself as he gets a box of crackers out his bedside draw. He walks back owner to Nike, who takes a cracker and flies out the room. Jake just shakes his head, bewildered. He picks up the letter off the side.

_Jake,_   
_So I know that you’re in Wales at the moment but I’m staying at my Gran’s and she wants to know if you want to stay for a couple of nights. You don’t need to reply. Just show up._   
_Ted_

Jake had just finished reading the letter when Charlie walked into the room.

“Hey Jakey. So, I know I said we were only going to be here for a few days. But it looks like they're going to need me for longer. You can stay here? Or I can ask Molly if you can stay at the Burrow until I get back?”  
“Actually, I just got a letter from Teddy. Andromeda asked if I'd like to visit them for a couple of days.”

Less than five minutes after Charlie had agreed to let him go, Jake had packed and flooed to the Tonk's residence.

“Honey I'm home.” He called in falsetto voice.

“Jake!” Teddy shouted from upstairs. But the voice didn't sound happy; it sounded scared nearly terrified on the verge of breaking. Jake dropped his bag and ran. Teddy shouted again, not from his room but from his grandmother's.

Jake stumbled into the room, slamming his shoulder against the doorframe. He barely had time to acknowledge the pain before he noticed Andromeda lying on the floor. Her body was bent, her chest barely moving with the shallow breaths she took. Jake looked over to his best friend. Teddy was sat beside his grandmother, curled in a ball, tears streaming down his face. Jake crouched in front of Teddy, placing his hand on his friend's knees.

“Teddy. I'm going to get Harry. Stay with her.” Jake's voice was soft and low. He left the room and ran back downstairs into the living room. “Ministry of Magic!” He shouted as he dropped the powder into the fireplace. He stepped out of the fireplace into the main hall of the ministry. He didn't even bother to check that he didn't hit anybody, he ran straight for Harry's office. He ran past security, ignoring the shouts of the guards and the wand weigher who was sat at his desk, and shouted back “Piss off!” He knew where he was going like it was his own house, he'd been there so many times. There was a guard chasing him, but he didn't care. Finally, he made it to Harry's office. Not bothering to knock, he barged into the room. He didn't realise the room had other occupants when he spoke, or that the guard had caught up and was stood behind him. “Harry it's Andromeda. She's... she's...” he could barely say the words out of both exhaustion and fear.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
The waiting room was empty apart from the seat that Teddy occupied. Harry had gone to find a healer and none of the other family members had been told what had happened. Jake had been sent to the Potter's, meaning Ginny knew and it was presumed that he had told his father why his change in accommodations had occurred. Harry walked back into the waiting room followed by the healer. She looked to be the same age as Harry, and had reddish brown hair. “Hello. You must be Edward.”

“Teddy.” He interrupted.

“Sorry, Teddy. My name is Healer Bones. I've been treating your grandmother.” The healer stood in front of Teddy, as Harry sat down next to him. “She has something called pneumonia. It's easily treatable, but given your grandmother's age it can be very serious. There's already signs of serious damage to her lungs.”

“But she's going to be fine. Right? She's going to get better?” Teddy implored.

“We're doing everything we can for her.”

“Do more!” Teddy shouted.  
“Ted.” Harry warned sternly.

“No. She can't die. You have to help her.”

Harry stared at his godson, whose eyes were beginning to water, with a worried expression unable to help him or offer advice. Teddy was raised by Andromeda, with Harry looking after him over the weekends once they were both old enough. He understood that Teddy had a special connection with her as his only blood relative.

“I can't lose her. Please Harry, you have to do something.” Teddy turned into Harry and hugged him, tears running down the teenager’s cheeks.

“We're going to keep her comfortable. She won't be in any pain.” The healer said, trying to comfort the grieving boy. “I can take you in to see her now, if you'd like?”

Teddy pulled away from Harry and nodded slightly. The two then followed Healer Bones into Andromeda's room. She was the only patient in the room, with her bed positioned opposite the doorway. She lay motionless, sleeping, on the white bed. Potion jars stood on the small table next to her. Teddy walked over to her and sat in a small chair that was positioned near the head of the bed. He gently stroked her grey hair, as his own turned to the bubble-gum pink he knew she loved.  
“Please wake up.” Teddy whispered, his voice thick with sorrow.

Harry stood watching from the doorway, as the boy he considered his son broke down.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
“Teddy come on!” Jenna shouted from the pool. She was lying in a rubber ring, her feet gently brushing against the water. “Put your beer down and come for a swim.”  
Teddy had introduced the group to muggle alcohol, which he had had easy access to since starting his job. He moved from the doorframe he was leaning on but kept his beer in his hand.

“Now why would I do that?” Teddy asked almost flirtatiously, remembering a game the two used to play. Ollie had bet them that they wouldn't be able to trick people into thinking they were dating, they were going well, and everyone had believed them until the rumours of Teddy and the head girl started.

“Because that's your ninth bottle. And I don't think you should drink anymore. You'll kill your liver.” Jenna's mum was a nurse at a muggle hospital in muggle London, so she knew lots about human biology and the effects of substances like alcohol. “Come on. Stop worrying. The doctors are gonna help her.”

It had been nearly two weeks since Andromeda had become ill. Teddy had spent his days repetitively eating, sleeping and working, cutting himself off from people. Jake had to force him to go to Charlotte's, where all he had down was drink and message Bethany on a mobile he bought with his first paycheque.

Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and rain began to pour. Charlotte let out a high-pitched squeal, before climbing out of the pool and running inside. The others followed, grabbing towels and drinks as they went.

Jenna stopped at the door, realising Teddy hadn't followed them. “You coming Ted?”  
Teddy stared at the sky, his face dripping with water, before slowly nodding and following Jenna into the house.

Once the group had dried and warmed up they congregated in the living room. “Anyone up for a game of Never Have I Ever?” Jake asked, entering the room with two bottles of firewhiskey in his hands.

“If Teddy drinks anymore he's going to pass out.” Jenna interjected.

“Fine.” Jake said. He joined Charlotte on the sofa and placed his arm around her shoulders.

“Hey Ted? D'you remember the first time we drank firewhiskey?” Teddy nodded, showing the most sincere smile in weeks. Charlotte, glad to see Teddy looking happy, silently urged Jake to carry on. “We had to have been only eight or nine. And there was a cup which had been left on the table. We thought it was apple juice originally, cause someone had transfigured it, so we started to drink it. You could tell it wasn't apple juice straight away. But George walked in and shouted no at us. Which we didn't understand why. Molly came rising in after hearing the shouting. And began shouting at George for being so careless and leaving alcohol out where we could get it. We spent the rest of the night giggling.”

Teddy let out a small chuckle at the memory. The group continued to tell stories from when they were younger whist the rain hammered against the window. Green flames roared in the fireplace and Harry stepped out. He looked Teddy straight in the eye, a sombre expression on his face. No words had to be said, but everyone knew what had happened.

Andromeda had died.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or continuety errors.

Teddy ran out the house. Straight past his friends. Straight past his godfather who was trying to reach after him.

“Let him go Harry. He'll be home in the morning.” Jake said softly. Harry tried to protest, worried for his godson's safety and state of mind. “Don't worry, he's safe. I know where he's going.” Harry sighed, defeated.

“Maybe you should go home. You look exhausted.” Charlotte said, her voice soothing and kind. He nodded in reply, before turning and slowly walking back to the fireplace, disappearing in a flash of green light.

————————————————————————————————

He didn't know how long he had been running for. He just wanted to get out of the house. Finally he stopped, out of breath and drenched from the pouring rain. He stuck his wand arm out into the road and waited. It wasn't long before the familiar purple knight bus stopped in front of him.

“Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening.” Stan looked up from his notecards to see Teddy. “Oh.'Ello Ted. Need a lift somewhere?”

“First Draught Pub, Muggle London.” Teddy replied as he boarded the bus.

“Hear that Ernie. First Draught.”

Teddy sat down and the bus sped off. It was only now that he realised how wet his clothes were, and that he'd left his wand at Charlotte's. The bus came to a sudden stop causing Teddy to jolt in his seat.

“First Draught. Muggle London.” Stan shouted from his position at the back of the bus. Teddy got off the bus just in time before it shot away. It was still raining in London, just not as heavily as it was where Charlotte lived in Godrick's Hollow.

The light was still on in the pub, despite the hour. Teddy stood on the pavement opposite, staring at the door unsure what to do next. The door swung open and Bethany stepped out, a full bin bag in her hand. She threw it into the large bin at the side of the pub near the smoking area. Walking back into the pub she noticed Teddy's reflection in the window.

“Ted?” She asked turning. It was only once he had crossed the road that his dishevelled appearance became noticeable to her. “Ted! Oh god, what happened?”

He said nothing, instead he broke into tears. Bethany hugged him before pulling him inside.

————————————————————————————————

Bethany walked into the pub from the apartment stairs above, a small pile of clothes in her hands. “They're my cousin’s. They might be a bit big, but they'll be better than your wet clothes.”

She walked to Teddy, who was sat on one of the sofas next to the fireplace. Placing the clothes on the small coffee table, she sat next to him and positioned her hand comfortingly on his thigh.

He still hadn't said a word, but she knew what had happened. They had been texting about his grandmother for the previous couple of weeks. “Say something Ted. It's not good to keep everything bottled up.”

He stayed silent, instead choosing to lean over and kiss her. Bethany hesitated, knowing what he wanted but also knowing it wasn't the best way for him to deal with what had happened. Eventually she melted into the kiss, throwing her leg over his.

“What about your...?” He started to question.

“Not in.” She replied, still kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled up the stairs.

————————————————————————————————

Teddy was woken by sunlight streaming in through the window. His hair had returned to his natural blond curls whilst he was asleep, so he quickly morphed it into the short brown cut he usually wore in front of Bethany. Her head lay on his bare chest, platinum blonde hair splayed around her like a halo. She was small for her age, 5 foot 5 at 19, just a bit shorter than him at 5 foot 7. Her chest rose slightly with every breath she took, drawing Teddy's attention to the small tattoo above her heart - two initials surrounded by a wedding ring, a tribute to her parents. Teddy tried to move without waking her, but as he lifted his arm her eyes fluttered open.

“Morning.” She said, her voice groggy with sleep.

“Morning.” His voice cracked, sore from crying the night before, reminding him of why he had gone to visit Bethany. “I'm sorry about last night.” He noticed the panic in her eye. “Not about that. About the state I was in. I shouldn’t have put all that on you. Especially after what happened to your parents.”

“Teddy it's okay. If anyone's going to understand it’s me. We both lost our parents at such a young age. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my grandfather as well, he's the only family I have left. But you have people who care for you. Your godfather Harry, Jake. And me. I'm not going anywhere.”

Teddy had begun to quietly start crying again.

————————————————————————————————

It was nearly four o'clock when Teddy finally returned to the Potter house, after stopping by Charlotte's to collect his belongings and apologise for leaving so suddenly. He'd told Jake to stay with her and reminded her that Jake needed comforting as well.

“Teddy?” Ginny's voice echoed from upstairs as he walked through the doorway. She came to the top of the staircase, pausing to looking at Teddy, before rushing to the bottom to give him a hug. “Oh Teddy.” Her voice was sympathetic, filled with concern.

He hugged her back half-heartedly before pulling away. “I'm sorry for worrying you all last night.” His voice was monotone, emotionless.

“It's okay you're home now. Come on, let's get you some food. Pancakes?”

“I think I'm just gonna go to bed if that's okay?”

Ginny nodded in reply, then watched as the boy she considered her own son trudged dejectedly upstairs.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been beta'd but there's still I chance of bad spelling so I apologise for any mistakes. Enjoy

The end of the holidays approached quickly, and Teddy had spent very little time in the Potter house. On the days where Jake was busy and unable to force Teddy to practice Quidditch, most of his spare time was spent with Bethany in Muggle London. After Andromeda's funeral, Teddy had disappeared. He would text Jenna everyday telling her to owl Harry saying that he was okay, he was in muggle London and Jenna being a muggleborn was the only other person in their group of friends to own a mobile.

It was Thursday, four days after the funeral, when Teddy finally returned home. His face was now adorned with two rings, one hooked over his lip on the left side and one curling around his nose. He'd gotten his first piercings for Christmas in his third year, single studs in both ears, and had been stretching one of them out slowly since his fifteenth birthday so that it was now five millimetres in diameter. Ginny and Harry had been too relieved for Teddy to be home that they didn't punish him for his new piercings.

The number of piercings on Teddy's face tripled as September the first came closer. One on his tongue, one on his eyebrow and another one on his lip joined the five that were added to his ears.

——————————————————————————————————————

Steam filled the station as the scarlet train pulled out of the station. Teddy and Jake walked along the carriages, trying to find their friends. They noticed Grace Longbottom and Molly II arguing about a compartment with its current occupants.

As the pair got closer they realised that the compartment held Lorcan, Lysander, Dom and her fellow Slytherins two friends Ace and Kit. “You're not sitting with us. Go find some other firsties to annoy.”

“Dom, remember what it was like for you your first year. Let them sit with you.” Teddy voice was authoritative, leaving no room for Dominique to argue. She sighed dejectedly and moved along the bench to allow the two younger girls to sit down.

“Damn, he got hot over summer.” Ace said, looking at Teddy.

“Gross, he's basically my cousin.” Dom replied disgustedly.

“So, he's not mine.” Ace retorted, smirking.

Teddy and Jake chuckled as they walked further down the carriage, dragging their trunks behind them. Charlotte, Jenna and Jamie were sat a few a compartments down the corridor. The two boys entered and put their trunks on the overhead shelves. As Teddy lifted his arms up, his shirt started to ride up the side of his body, exposing the inked skin underneath.

“Merlin, Ted. When did you get a tattoo?” Jamie questioned.

“What?!?” Jake bellowed, unaware of Teddy's latest body modification.

“Last week.” Teddy replies nonchalantly, ignoring the look Jake was giving him.

“Where? Does Harry know?” Jake questioned.

“Muggle London. And of course Harry doesn't bloody know. You think I'd still be living there if he did?”

“Let's see it then.”

“If you wanted me to take my shirt of Jen you could have just said.” Teddy lifted his shirt to reveal a black and grey wolf sat on a rock formation. Its snout was pointing upwards, open, howling at the moon above it.

“It looks great. How'd you get it to heal so quickly? I thought they took weeks.”

“Pain and healing potions. They work wonders.”

——————————————————————————————————————

The train ride passed slowly for Teddy as he listed to the other four talk about their holidays, whilst avoiding the subject of his almost daily disappearances.

Towards the middle of the journey the trolley came to a stop just outside the group's compartment. Teddy got up to buy some sweets for the five of them. As he stuck his head through the doorway, he noticed two girls looking in his direction. He had kept his piercings in his face and his hair, which was white with turquoise ends, which was spiked.

“Summer definitely did him good.” One of the girls said.

“I know. The hair. The piercings. He looks like a rock star. He's probably got some good muscles under his shirt as well.” The other girl said. Teddy recognised her, it was Maddie Thomas, they had Charms together. “And the way he acts with his little sister, he's such a nice guy. Definitely boyfriend material.”

“Like he'd ever date you.”

Teddy finished paying for his food and sat back in his seat. The group had moved on to playing a game of exploding snap, Jamie's face was already covered in soot.

Nearly two hours had passed when Teddy looked out the window into the corridor, just in time to see Maddie walk past. He quickly excused himself from the game and exited, sliding his wand up his sleeve. He headed in the same direction Maddie was walking in. She was stood waiting for the WC to become free. Teddy silently walked behind her and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

“So apparently you want to see the muscles under my shirt?”

She stiffened for a moment before relaxing, recognising the voice, and turning to face him. “Maybe I do.” Maddie smiled wickedly at him, before he pushed their bodies together and kissed her.

The door to the small WC open, unknown to the couple, reviling Victoire. She let out a gasp of surprise, loud enough to cause the couple to separate. She quickly excused herself and hurried off down the corridor, refusing to let her eyes water whist Teddy was still in view.

Teddy stared after her, a concerned look on his face. Maddie, noticing that his attention was no longer on her, pulled his face back to her so she could kiss him again.

——————————————————————————————————————

Jack stepped into the corridor, only to walk into someone. “Sor… Oh, hey Vic. Sorry about that, didn’t mean to walk into you. You alright?” He questioned, noticing her watering eyes for the first time.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She tried to push past him towards her compartment. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to the side.

“No you’re not. What’s happened?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid. You would understand.”

“Try me.”

“It’s nothing. I just saw Ted… never mind. Just forget I said anything.”

“What’s Teddy done?”

“He’s done nothing. Okay. Now can I go back to my friends please?”

Jake let her go, knowing that she wouldn’t tell him anything. Just after Victoire had left Teddy walked into the corridor.

“What did you do to Vic?” Jack questioned, almost accusingly, to the white and turquoise haired boy.

“Nothing.”

“Well she seemed pretty upset. So you must have done something.”

“I haven’t done anything to her. I’ve been with Maddie Thomas. So why does it sound like you’re accusing me of hurting her? She’s my best friend; I’d never do anything to her. You know me; you know I wouldn’t.”

“Do I? The Teddy I know has been completely MIA recently. He’s been replaced by some punk, pierced, tattooed version that sort of looks like him but doesn’t act the same way.”

“Well my apologies for grieving.” Teddy spat, hurt by his friend’s words.

“I get that you’re grieving. And it sucks that your gran died. But you’re not the only person that’s lost people. Uncle Nev, Luna, our whole family has lost people Ted. And just because you lost the only link you had to your blood family, doesn’t mean that you get to treat everyone else like shit. I never knew my parents either, but I didn’t have a grandmother to look after me like you did. I didn’t get a link to them like you. And I love Charlie and Alex I do, more than anything. But you know that it’s not the same. I would do anything for even a day’s worth of memories of my parents.”

“I’m not treating everyone like shit.” Teddy retorted.

“Really? You used Jenna all summer as a relay girl because you were too afraid to talk to your own family. Vic’s just been here crying Ted. And what about Bethany? You spent most of the summer with her, how did that end? You strung her along and then left her. She had no idea who you really are but you slept with her anyway. And then what? Sent her a text saying you wanted to end things, tell her that you had to go back to boarding school and wouldn’t be able to see her. Or did you lie about that as well?”

“Don’t…” Teddy’s voice was threatening.

“Just go back to Maddie Ted. Clearly your actual friends aren’t good enough at the moment.” Jake turned around and re-entered the compartment, knowing that everyone inside had heard the conversation.

Teddy stared at the door, his face taught with anger and his jaw set, before turning and storming off down the corridor.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within 24 hours, take a guess at who's procrastinating their college final
> 
> Anyways, enjoy...

It had been two weeks since Teddy and Jake’s argument on the train. The two were civil to each other but it wasn’t the same, Jenna was the only one who was able to stay with Teddy for more than ten minutes without an argument starting.

He had gotten more detentions in fourteen days than he had in the past five years. He spent his time skipping lessons with Maddie and kissing her very publically whenever he could. She was loving the attention she got, as one half of Hogwarts’ latest power couple. It was a Thursday afternoon in late September when it happened.

“What the hell was I thinking? You’re just another pathetic guy that thinks because he’s hot he can get away with treating girls like crap.” Maddie was shouting at Teddy. He stood there, stoic, not emotion showing on his face as his girlfriend called him out for his behaviour. “How many girls Teddy? How many girls were you sleeping with behind my back?” The pair had drawn a large crowd, including Teddy’s housemates and Victoire, all of whom were unaware of Teddy’s night-time activities.

“Does it matter? I didn’t love you and you didn’t love me.”

“My grandmother warned me about you. She went to school with your father. A Marauder. I’m so stupid, they were known players and I had to go and fall for one of their kids. You’re pathetic Teddy. I know that summer was tough for you, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like this. I don’t want to be with you if you’re like this.”

“Sure.”

“I mean it Ted. We’re over.”

“That’s fine with me,” he responded. “Oh, and Maddie. I had to be high every time we slept together.” Teddy turned and pushed his way through the crowd, leaving Maddie upset and everyone else in shock.

——————————————————————————————————————

No one saw Teddy for the rest of the day; he skipped all his lessons and didn’t show up to dinner. It was Neville who found him at eleven pm, well past curfew, drunk in the courtyard.

“Teddy?” Neville asked cautiously.

“What?!” Teddy turned round quickly, the glass bottle in his hand was nearly empty.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting drunk Nev. What does it look like?”

“Come inside Teddy. I’ll give you a potion to sober you up and then we’re going to talk.”

“I’m so tired of talking. All anyone wants me to do is talk. Well I don’t want to. Did anyone ever think about that? No! How is me talking about how she’s not coming back gonna change anything? It’s not! She’s not coming back and they all need to realise that me telling people that I’m fine, that it doesn’t hurt, doesn’t help at all. All it does is remind me that the only family I had is gone.” By the end of his speech Teddy was nearly shouting. Teddy slammed his fist into the wall with such forces that the cracking of bone could be heard by Neville. “Shit!” He bellowed before dropping the bottle and sinking to the floor in tears.

——————————————————————————————————————

Harry appeared in the fireplace of the Headmistresses’ office to the sight of Teddy pushing the school nurse way from him. “Edward. Let her see your hand.” Teddy stopped and resided himself to the fussing nurse.

Teddy was sat in one of the large leather armchairs that we situated across from McGonagall’s desk. His expression was dejected and his body was turned away from everyone. Harry sat in the empty armchair, Neville stood near the doorway to the room. The nurse finished her examination of Teddy’s wrist and handed him two small vials containing different potions. He took them silently, almost robotically, with no complaint.

“Teddy, we’ve been keep Harry update to how you’ve been these past few weeks and we’re all worried.” McGonagall’s voice was soft, caring. “You’re scaring us. We know you’re hurting be you won’t let us help you. You may not want to, but talking helps. Talk to us Teddy, me, Neville, Harry, we’re all here to listen to you Teddy.”

Teddy turned his body so that he was facing the adults more. “Why did she have to die? Why couldn’t they save her?”

“Ted.” Harry stood up, pulling his godson into a hug. “You know why.”

“I miss her.” Teddy’s voice broke as he broke into tears again, crying into his godfather’s shoulder.

——————————————————————————————————————

Victoire was sat by the great lake. It was surprisingly warm for a September afternoon, and she was taking full advantage of the nice weather. Her long blonde hair curtained her eyes from the bright sunlight as she read the worn book in her hands. It was this position that Teddy found her in as he exited the castle.

He sat down beside her; she didn’t look up so he started talking. “I’m sorry.” Her focus stayed on her book, despite no longer reading it. “That’s a crap apology but it’s the best I have. I know I treated you like crap, that I treated everyone like crap. And I’m going to do everything I can to make it up to you all. I have a very long list of people I need to fix things with. But I had to talk to you first. You’re my best friend Vic; I don’t know what I’d do without you. I need you in my life and I screwed that up by pushing you away when I needed you the most. I‘m an idiot and I’m sorry.”

“Yes you are. Why should I accept your apology?” Her voice was taught, angry.

“Because then who else would you get to change their face to other for your amusement?” His voice tried to be funny, but the caution was clear in his voice, worried about what her reaction to his humour would be. Victoire tried not to laugh, but a clear smile was able to be seen on her face. Teddy visibly relaxed at her reaction. “So I heard you and Michael broke up. Want to talk about it?”

“I thought you had a long list of apologies to make?”

“I do. But you need someone to talk to and there’s going to be lot more difficult conversation for me to have and doubt they’re all going to be as successful as this one. So what happened?”

“He broke up with me on the train, said that he wanted someone more experienced than me.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“No you’re not. You’re finally getting back to being you. You can’t get sent to Azkaban.”

The two chuckled lightly. Teddy pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the head. “He doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as you. You’re one of the greatest people I know.”

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been Beta'd, I think. My lack of sleep is making me forget everything
> 
> Anyway enjoy...

The next few weeks were a transition period, Teddy hadn't gotten back to his usual energetic self but he wasn't as withdrawn as he was at the start of the term. He spent a lot of his time drawing, Harry had to send more parchment and quills to Teddy, no one got to see the outcomes though. No one but Victoire.

“Why won't you show anyone your drawings?”

“They're private.”

“But you've been showing me?”

“Well, yeah. You're Victoire.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” The voice was challenging. Daring him to reply.

“Nothing. I just meant that of course I'd show you. You're my best friend.”

“What about Jake? Or is that still complicated?”

Teddy let out a frustrated groan and fell back onto his bed that the two of them were sat on. “I'll take that is complicated.”

“I don't know what else to do. I've apologised so many times. And it's not as bad as it was but its still really awkward. Quidditch practices have been hell.”

“It'll get better. You've just got to give him time. You pushed him away for weeks. Now it's his turn.”

“You're not helping me feel better.”

“That's not my job. If you want that, message Ginny.” Victoire pulls a face, pouting her lips mockingly.

The door to the room starts to open. Teddy grabs his wand, flicking his wrist to close the sketchbook and send it into the draw next to his bed, just in time for Jake, Jenna and Ollie to walk into the room. Jake notices Teddy's actions.

“What? You hiding more things from us now?” His tone was bitter.

“Oh will you two just kiss and make up already. I'm getting tired of this macho bullshit. You know guys are allowed feelings right?” Jenna says as she walks to sit on Ollie's bed. “Hey Vic, how'd you managed to get in here?”

“Teddy snuck me in.”

“Yeah. Teddy's good at sneaking.” Jake was by his bed, getting his Quidditch uniform out of his draws.

“For Merlin's sake. What is it gonna take to get you two to be friends again?” Ollie shouted. He'd been placed in the middle of the feud, with both sides wanting him to stick with them.

“The past two months to never have happened?” Teddy's voice was solemn. “Come on we have to get to practice. Do you need to get your kit Jen?” Jenna shook her head in response. “Great. Let’s go then. See you later Vic?"

Victoire nodded in response before Teddy left the room. She turned to look at Jake. "Why are you being like this? He's apologised. He hates himself because of what happened. What more do you want?"

"Just stay out of it Vicky."

"Don't call me that! You both need to grow up and get over the fact that your feelings were hurt. Boo hoo. He got a girlfriend and ignored you. He ignored me too, but I'm not the one acting like a little bitch." Vic stormed out of the room. Leaving Jake, Ollie and Jenna stood in shock and awe.

"She has a point Jake. He forgot about us all. But you're the only one who is still punishing him for it." Jenna followed after Vic, Ollie not far behind her, leaving Jake alone in the dorm room.

——————————————————————————————————————

Practice was difficult. Teddy made the team complete drill after drill after drill for three solid hours before finally letting everyone leave.

He was sat on one of the benches, changing out of his practice kit, when Ollie poked his head into the room.

"I can't get the gear back into the cupboard."

"Just leave it out. We can do it tomorrow. I'm tired and hungry."

"It's meant to rain tonight."

Teddy gets up from his position and follows Ollie out the room. They reach the equipment cupboard, only for Teddy to notice Jake inside and stop walking. Ollie pushes Teddy into the cupboard, disarming both of them, before locking the door.

"Ollie!" Teddy shouted, banging on the door. "Let us out!"

"No. You're gonna stay in there until you sort out all this bullshit. Why do you think Jamie is never with us anymore? We're sick of the fighting." Teddy starts to protest. "Shut it Ted. I'll see you both later."

"So…" Before Teddy can say anymore Jake punches him in the nose. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, actually. I do."

"Good. Now it's my turn." Teddy moves forward, leading Jake to step backwards into a shelf. "Shit!"

A crate of quaffles falls off the shelf, spilling the content straight onto Jake's head.

"Crap. You okay?" Concern evident in Teddy's voice.

Jake rubs his head where the crate hit him. A bruise is definitely going to form there. "Yeah. Bloody hell. Over ten years playing Quidditch and the first time I bleed is from a box of quaffles falling onto me. I'm never going to live this down."

Teddy smiles, trying not to laugh. "I won't tell if you don't." The boys nodded in agreement. "Come on. Let's try get this door open. I want food." Teddy turns to the door. He tries the handle, not expecting it to work, the door opens with ease.

"I thought he locked it."

"So did I."

The two boys take off, running towards the castle. Both forgetting that they were still in their Quidditch gear.

The reach the castle, both shouting loudly. "Oliver Loughbridge! You absolute wanker. You left us in a cupboard you bastar..."

The pair grew silent when they got to the doorway of the great hall to see everyone looking at them. They bow their heads and shuffle awkwardly to their seats on the Hufflepuff table.

Ollie turns to look at the pair, a smug look on his face. "I see you two have made up." He stayed quiet after noticing the two glares he received.

——————————————————————————————————————

Teddy and Victoire were sat in the library, she was finishing an essay for Charms whist he had already gotten bored and moved on to sketching an image of her face.

"Can you please stop staring? It's very distracting." She was serious, but had a small smile on her face.

"But I need to. I don't want to get this wrong. Otherwise I may end up drawing you with a nose like Pinocchio." He teased.

"Please. Even you aren't that stupid. Unless that black eye removed more of your brain cells. You still not telling me how you got it?"

"It's a guy thing."

Victoire was getting annoyed now. "What is it with guys throwing a punch and thinking it will fix everything?"

"We don't. Think it'll fix everything. That is. But Jake and I had so much pent up frustration that it kind of just exploded."

"So that's how you both have bruises. You punched each other?"

"No. I never laid a hand on him."

"So how did he cut his head?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"You two can be very infuriating sometimes."

"I know. Now get back to your essay. I can't draw if you keep moving." Teddy smiled before returning to his parchment.

Victoire let out a huff in response. Not liking being told what to do.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter for you all. It has been beta'd but as always there are possibly still some errors, I apologise
> 
> I thought I'd put some sports in this chapter. After all it's not Hogwarts without some Quidditch matches is it?
> 
> Enjoy...

It was a Hogsmeade weekend. The great hall was empty, apart from a few students. The younger years and well as small groups from the upper years occupied the hall. Teddy, Jake, Charlotte, Jenna and Ollie sat at the Huffelpuff table.

“I still can’t believe they won’t let you go to Hogsmeade.”Jenna stated.

“That’s what happens when you skip classes, swear at teachers and show up to lesson drunk or high. I’m lucky all they did was stop me going to Hogsmeade. Besides it’s only for this term.” Teddy replied.

“Is there anything you need one of us to get?”

“Yeah actually. Jake if I give you some money can you buy something from Zonko’s or Honeydukes for me to send to James. I’m not going to get a chance to get anything and I’ll need to send it off before the Halloween rush so it’ll get to him in time.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Jake responds, before stuffing a pancake into his mouth. Charlotte gives him a disgusted look.

Vic and two of her friends walk up to the group of five. “I’ll catch you two up in a minute.” The other girls carry on out of the hall. “Hey guys, where’s Jamie?”

“He left early. He’s got a date.” Ollie answered.

“Good for him. Look I have to go meet up with my friends. I’ll see you all later.” The group nods in reassurance.

“Hey Vic, would you mind stopping at Scrivenshaft's and get me some more writing stuff. I just need some more parchment and a fresh bottle of ink.” Teddy questioned.

“You used up all the stuff Harry sent you?”

“Yeah. I keep drawing this really pretty girl. She’s French, a Ravenclaw, in her third year. You may know her.”

“Oh har har.” Vic rolls her eyes.

“Will you two stop flirting?”

“Flirting? Dude, come on, that’s your cousin.”

A short awkward pause fills the group, until Ollie speaks up. “I’d actually like to get into the village before lunch, so if we could go?” The four allowed to go to Hogmeade stand up and exit the hall with Victoire, leaving Teddy by himself at the table.

——————————————————————————————————————

“You called her my cousin.” Jake barged into the boys’ dormitory, to see Teddy sitting on his bed, a book in his hands.

“Yeah, and?” Teddy questioned, unsure what Jake was insinuating.

“My cousin. When did she become just my cousin?”

“She’s always been your cousin.”

“Yeah, but you’ve always thought of her as yours as well. What changed?”

“I dunno. I guess losing Gran made me realise that even though blood doesn’t necessarily family, technically we aren’t related.”

“Right. So it has nothing to do with what happened last year?” The sarcasm in Jake’s voice was obvious.

“What d’you mean?”

“Last year. You found out she had a boyfriend and automatically went and nearly slept with the head girl.”

“I didn’t.” Teddy didn’t like that accusation that was directed at him.

“The incidents were two days apart.”

“She’s was a second year. I can’t have those feelings for her it’s wrong.”

“I’m not saying you want to sleep with her. I’m saying you get jealous when she’s with other guys. I’m saying that you like her.”

“No I don’t!” Teddy voice was tight, defensive.

“You spend your days drawing countless pictures of her face.”

“How the hell do you know that?” His voice was angry now; feeling betrayed that Jake had gone through his things.

“I found your sketch book. That’s besides the point. You like her.”

“But I can’t!” Teddy all but shouted as Ollie and Jamie walked into the room.

“What can’t Teddy do?” Jamie questioned, putting his bag on the floor and sitting atop his bed.

“Admit that he likes Victoire.”

“But he called her Jake’s cousin?” Ollie queried, unsure how that didn’t prove everything.

“That doesn’t prove anything.” Teddy tried to defend himself.

“Teddy who’s your brother? James, right?” Teddy nodded in response to Ollie’s questions. “And Victoire is his cousin, yes?” Teddy nodded again. “So why is she no longer yours?”

“I… It’s… Shit!”

“And the penny dropped.” Jake, Ollie and Teddy all turned to look at Jamie with confused expressions. “It’s a muggle saying. We covered them last month in Muggle Studies. Do none of you pay attention in those lessons?”

“I was flirting with Charlotte.”

“I use Muggle Studies to catch up on sleep.”

“I think that was one of the lessons I skipped to get high.”

“Well it’s nice to see that you all have your priorities sorted. Now if you don’t mind, I’m off to see Ash.” Jamie stood up and headed towards the door.

“You saw them less than two hours ago. What could you possible need to see them about so soon?”

“In case you didn’t notice, or just don’t care, but there aren’t that many private places in Hogsmeade. You know the kind of places where two people can get to know each other very well.” The smirk on Jamie’s face was obvious as the exited the doorway. Shouts of: ‘be safe’, ‘consent is important’ and ‘don’t forget the charms’ followed him out the room.

——————————————————————————————————————

The start of November arrived quickly, and the students began to buzz with the excitement for the first quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor verses Slytherin. It was an important game for the Weasley family as it was Dominique’s first match on the Slytherin team.

The students sat in the great hall eating breakfast. Victoire walks in, Teddy beckons her over to the Hufflepuff table.

“Hey, you seen Dom this morning?” Victoire nods in response. “She excited or has she already thrown up three times? Because it’s not a bad thing if she has, Jake did.”

“You said you’d never tell.” Jake nearly shouted across the table.

“Please, it’s like the worst kept secret in Hufflepuff that you barfed before your first match.” Jamie responded. The group laughed, as did some other students sat near them.

“No, she hasn’t thrown up. She’s excited. Not as much as Kit and Ace. But I don’t think anyone can be as enthusiastic as those two, they’re almost worrying.” Victoire answered.

“They’ll be fine. You know who their dad is.”

“I know, but still, have you looked at the two of them. They’re scrawny; I’m worried they’ll end up injured.”

“They’ll end up injured? They’re beaters, trained by two professional quidditch players. I’m worried for everyone else.” Jake stressed.

The headmistress stood up to inform the hall that the match would begin shortly and that everyone should begin to make their way to the pitch.

“You sitting with us Vic?” Charlotte questioned.

“No, I’m gonna sit with my housemates. I’ve spent a lot of time with you guys recently so we haven’t spent much time together.”

“No problem, we’ll see you some point soon. Have fun, enjoy the match.”

“You too.” Vic replied before rushing off to find her friends.

“Come on. I want to get good seats. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting match.” Jenna said as the group of six stood up and began to exit the hall.

——————————————————————————————————————

The start of the match was uneventful, until ten minutes had passed when the commentator Johnny Kilner, a sixth year Gryffindor, decided to make his opinions of the Slytherin team players known.

“And as you all know there are four new members of the Slytherin team this year. A fellow sixth year Cameron Flint, let’s hope he’s better on a broom than he is in a potions lesson.” This earned a laugh from crowd, including the Slytherins, as everyone knew it wasn’t his best subject. “And then there’s little Dominique Weasley, new chaser. It’s not often you get a Weasley in Slytherin but she appears to be doing okay. I wonder what her parents had to say about her sorting, after all her father was a Gryffindor and her mother a Triwizzard champion, I hope they weren’t too disappointed.”

Johnny received a strong reprimand from the headmistress and several angered glares from the Weasley’s and friends.

“That’s my little sister you prick. No one gets to say anything like that about our family.” Victoire’s voice could only be heard by the people around her as the crowd cheered at the first goal of the match.

“And that’s 10-0 to Gryffindor. Not much of a surprise there, they are the best. Sorry professor, I’ll try to be less biased. Oh, that was a near miss for the Slytherin beater and Jenson sends a bludger directly towards Kit, but it was intercepted by Ace. And holy crap that girl can hit, the returned bludger nearly knocks Jensen off her broom. You never would have guessed their strength from their looks; I mean the two of them only look eight compared to everyone else. I think we all really underestimated these girls. Is she swearing in Bulgarian? Merlin, that’s right. They’re the daughters of famous Seeker Viktor Krum. Making them the children of Irish beater Siobhan O’Connelly. The very O’Connelly who had to leave the Irish quidditch team due to a difference in opinions on how hard she actually had to hit the bludgers. And now I’m receiving death glares and threats from both of the twins so it’s probably best I stop talking about their parents.

“And that’s a goal for Slytherin, making it even at 10-10.”

The match continued for another hour. It was neck and neck, making the catching of the snitch a tie breaker.

“And they’re off. Both Verne and Goyle have seen the snitch. This is gonna be close. Verne is in the lead, but only just as Goyle reaches his shoulder. And I must say that Goyle is looking very beautiful today, with the hair pulled back and her uniform fitting her curves in… Sorry professor. And verne reaches out, hand open. But Goyle grabs the snitch. Shit! Slytherin win the first match of the year.”

The Slytherin stand erupts with cheers. The Weasley’s and friends join in the celebration, congratulating the three second years.

——————————————————————————————————————

The group of fifth years managed to find Dominique and the twins shortly after the match. Teddy ran up to Dom, picked her up and spun her round in a circle before placing her back on the ground and looking directly into her eyes. “Well done Domi. You were great out there. Seven out of the thirteen goals. Impressive for your first match.”

“I’ve done better.” Jake inputted.

“At least I didn’t throw up before the match.” Dom’s smirk was obvious.

“Who told you?” Jake’s mock hurt caused the group to laugh.

“You’ll never find out.”

“Never find out what?” Victoire asked as she and her friends approached the group.

“Who told me that Jake threw up before this first match.”

“Oh. Okay then. Nice game Niki, and you Ace, Kit. You all had a great game.” Vic gave her sister a side hug. “You need to owl dad. He wanted to know how your first match went.”

“Let her have tonight. She can owl Uncle Bill in the morning. Parties for quidditch wins are so fun.” Jake said, wanting his little cousin to be able to celebrate her victory.

“She’s twelve.” Victoire argued.

“So? She’s a Slytherin. Besides one Butterbeer won’t kill her.”

“No. but dad might. And he’ll probably kill you too for encouraging her.”

“That’s only if he finds out.”

“I’ll tell him.”

“No you won’t Vic.” Teddy inputted. Vic gave him a pointed look. “You aren’t a grass and you want your sister to have fun. Let her have one Butterbeer with her friends. She’s done well today, she deserves it. Besides she can’t drink much, someone has to look after Ace and Kit.”

“Hey, we take offence to that.” The twins responded in unison, their faces held an insulted expression with their eyebrows drawn together and mouth frowning.

The group laughed at the two thirteen year olds. They talked for a bit longer before heading their separate ways. The second years to celebrate, the third years to gossip and the fifth years to study.

——————————————————————————————————————

“I can’t believe you beat us.”

“I can’t believe you thought you’d win.”

“I can’t believe Jake threw up again.”

The group of fifth years and Victoire laughed at Jenna’s comment, as Jake feigned hurt.

“Ouch. You’re hitting me where it hurts Jen.”

“It’s okay. I’ll make you feel better later.” Charlotte whispered in Jake’s ear, but not quite quiet enough for the group not to hear.

“Okay, I did not need to hear that. It’s bad enough I wake up some days and Jake’s curtains are drawn with a silencing spell cast on them. I don’t need to be reminded.” Ollie said.

“How do you know that silencing spells were cast?” Jake inquired.

“Because usually we can hear you snore and we’re the ones who have to silence you.” Teddy replied.

“I don’t snore!” Jake tried to defend himself.

“I’m sorry Jake, but you do.” Charlotte tried to sound polite.

“What is this gang up on Jake day?”

“Yes.” Replied Teddy, Jamie, Ollie and Jenna. Who all then began to laugh at Jake’s put off expression.

“Hey! I helped win our quidditch match. Victoire’s team lost. Why can’t we pick on her?” Jake questioned, no longer wanting to be joked about.

“She’s not sixteen.”

“She’s a third year.”

“She’s nicer.”

“She could beat me in a dual.”

“She’s prettier.” Everyone turned to look at Teddy. “What?”

“You know what you just said?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah. She is. I’m not blind.” Victoire began to blush at Teddy’s words, before quickly excusing herself and rushing out of the room. “Vic!” Teddy called after her. “Crap.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go. Jenna, come with me?” Jenna nodded and followed Charlotte out of the room in search of Victoire.

————————————————————————————————————

The girls find Victoire sat under a willow tree by the lake, picking at white flowers.

“You wanna talk about it?” Charlotte asks cautiously.

“Not really.” Victoire replies sheepishly, stick picking at the small flowers. “Why are guys so stupid?”

“Because they don’t think with the head on their shoulders. Boys have no clue what to say to girls. And when they finally do think of something to say…” Charlotte started.

“…It’s not what they actually wanted to say.” Jenna finished.

“How do you guys know exactly what to say to make me feel better?”

“We had this talk from some seventh years when we were your age. Jake was being an ass.”

“And Ollie still is.”

“Ollie?” Victoire asked Jenna, unsure as to why his name was mentioned.

“He sort of dared her to go out with Teddy, despite the fact he likes her.” Charlotte explained.

“You dated Teddy?”

“Merlin, no. We pretended. To see how many people would believe us.” Jenna explained.

“I don’t remember that.”

“You were a little bit preoccupied with a certain brown haired quidditch player who goes by the name Michael Jones.” Victoire blushed at Charlotte’s words. “That’s probably why Teddy agreed to go through with the dare. He wasn’t very happy when he found out about the two of you.”

“Oh. But he never said.”

“It’s Teddy. He’s not very good at talking about his feelings.” Charlotte’s tone made the statement feel obvious. “Most guys aren’t. But girls are different. We know how to express ourselves.”

“Sometimes too much, Miss Let Me Tell You Everything About Me And Jake.” Jenna adds.

“Har har. Now tell us little Weasley, why did you get all embarrassed when Teddy called you pretty?” Charlotte questioned.

“No, I didn’t.” Victoire’s voice was defensive, but she blushed anyway.

“Then why did you blush?” The smirk on Jenna’s face was obvious. “You like him don’t you?”

“Of course I do. He’s my best friend.”

“More than that. You like him the way I like Ollie.”

“No I don’t.” Victoire’s expression became solemn. “What do I do?”

“Talk to him. They won’t admit it. But guys like it when girls make the first move. Especially when it’s in the…”

“Lottie she’s thirteen, not sixteen.” Jenna interrupted. Victoire blushed when she realised what Charlotte was about to say.

“Right. Sorry. But the point still stands. You need to talk to him. Maybe not right now, if you’re not ready. And probably not over Christmas when all of your family is around. But you’ll need to do it. You can’t hide your feelings forever.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd.
> 
> My college final is due in just over ten day so I may not be able to post anything else for a little bit.

Christmas was uneventful at The Burrow. The week leading up to New Year’s was not. Everyone had stayed at their respective homes until the family meal on Christmas day. It was two days after Boxing Day when everyone else showed up.

Ace and Kit were the first to show up, greeted at the door by Bill. He led them into the living room, which had been expanded to accommodate everyone, and introduced them to everyone. “Everyone, this is Ace and Kit. Dom’s friends. Their parents have to go back to Bulgaria for a bit to finalise their father’s return to quidditch, so they’re staying with Fleur and I until Hogwarts begins again.” The group of adults state their hellos.

The twins look at each other curiously, before pointing at Hermione. “Our dad kissed you.” The room filled with laughter, apart from Hermione who was red with embarrassment and Ron who looked angry. “Oops. Sorry.” The pair turned to Bill. “Where’s Dominique?”

“She’s in the garden with the rest of the Hogwarts’ children. The younger ones are upstairs, they won’t bother you.” And with that the pair rushed outside.

The fireplace erupted in green flames, announcing the arrival of Charlotte. She greeted everyone before giving Jake’s fathers quick hugs. “Alexandru, Mr Weasley.”

“How is it he gets called Alex and I get called Mr Weasley?” Charlie questions.

“It’s because you’re older dear.” Alex joked, giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

“By one year. It’s not like I’m dad’s age.”

“Careful Charlie or he’ll make you sleep in the shed again.” Bill quipped.

“Actually Mr Weasley my parents raised me to call all adults by their title. I just have difficulty pronouncing his surname.” Charlotte explained. The room nodded in agreement.

Jake rushed in, not looking to see who was in the room. “Tată, când o face să o trimită pe Char…” Jake stopped suddenly, realising that the subject of his statement was stood smiling at him. “Lottie. Mi-a fost foarte dor de tine.” He hugged her before kissing her. Charlotte blushed as he pulled away. “Never mind Tată.” He said, before leaving the room, pulling a still blushing Charlotte behind him.

——————————————————————————————————————

Teddy found Victoire sat against a tree by the lake, a book in her hand.

“You’re not doing homework are you? Christmas was only three days ago, I’m sure you can wait a bit longer.”

“It’s not homework. It’s a muggle book I got for Christmas. ‘Of Mice And Men’ by a John Steinbeck. Muggle kids start reading this in their school when they’re my age.” Victoire explained.

“I’ve think I’ve read something by him. I found a box of old muggle books in Gran’s loft when Harry took me round. I think they belonged to my mum’s dad.”

“How was it? Being at Andromeda’s?” Victoire asked tentatively.

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to suddenly go off because you mentioned her. I’m doing better now. But it was okay. Sad, but okay. Harry’s letting me leave it all for now so we can go back to it during summer. He placed some spells up to keep it sort of in limbo. I wouldn’t mind being able to do that.” At Victoire’s quizzical look he continued. “Freezing time. It would be nice to be able to keep certain moments, you know, before they all get screwed up.” Silence fell over the pair. “Are we okay Vic?” Teddy asked his voice uncertain, almost fearful.

“That depends. Did you mean what you said?” Teddy raised his eyebrows, confused. “About how I look. Did you mean what you said?”

“Of course I did.”

“Then I don’t know.”

“Vic please. You were the first friend I ever had. And you’ve been my best friend ever since. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then we should keep it that way. Friends. No more calling me pretty. No more teasing conversations. And certainly no more drawing me.”

“I’ll try but you’re an excellent subject to draw.” At Victoire’s pointed look Teddy stopped joking. “Okay. I don’t want to lose you Vic. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He gives her a side hug. “You are way too mature for thirteen.”

“Maybe you’re just immature for fifteen.”

“That is very possible.” Teddy smiled before standing up. He offered out his hand to Victoire. “Come on. It’s nearly time for dinner; people will be looking for us.” Vic accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet. The two headed back towards the house in search of food.

——————————————————————————————————————

“How is everyone doing at school?” George asked. “I hear both Slytherin and Hufflepuff won their first matches of the season.”

Dom, Kit and Ace sprang into action, all talking over each other so only a few words could be heard.

“It was amazing…”

“And then Kit nearly fell…”

They continued to talk for five minutes, the topic finally changing from the quidditch matches when Dom’s voice could be heard clearly.

“Teddy said Victoire wasn’t his cousin anymore.”

Teddy stopped moving, dropping his fork onto his plate. “You’re like the gossip queen of Hogwarts. How the hell did you hear that?”

“I sit on the table next to you in the great hall. You’d be surprised how many conversations I overhear.”

“Why would Teddy say that Vicky isn’t his cousin?” The voice causes everyone at the table to turn at look at the young boy who spoke. Albus, unaware of the significance of his question, waited patiently for an answer. “Daddy? Vicky’s our cousin. And Teddy’s our brother. So they should be cousins too.”

“You’re right Albus. Vic is your cousin. And Teddy is your brother. But remember we talked about this? When Andromeda died? That Teddy had another family. Another mum and dad.” Ginny tried to explain to her youngest son.

“But if we’re brothers we should have the same mum and dad. If Teddy has a different mum and dad then we’re not brothers.” The adults in the room looked at Teddy, seeing the hurt James’s comment had caused.

Ginny stood up. “Harry maybe we should explain everything to them. If you’ll excuse us everyone…” Harry followed Ginny’s lead and stood up as well, taking the three young Potter children with them.

Once they had left the room Teddy quickly stood up, causing the chair to scrape along the floor. “I have to go.” He rushed out the room in the opposite direction to his family.

Jake stood up to follow. Charlie laid a hand on his son’s arm and shook his head. Understanding the gesture Jake sat back down, staring after his friend, a worried look etched into his face.

——————————————————————————————————————

The ground was cold and damp in the shed, but with the workbenches cover in tools and projects it was the only space with room to sit. Teddy faced away from the door towards the large object in the middle of the shed. The grey dust sheet coving it reached the floor, leaving no room to see what was underneath. He knew what it was. One of the last connections he had to his family. Sirius’s bike.

“We were thinking of giving it to you for Christmas.” Ginny’s voice startled Teddy, causing him to jump slightly. “But we decided to wait. Figured your sixteenth would be a good occasion.” Ginny let the silence settle before speaking again. “They didn’t mean it. They were just confused.”

“But they’re right.” Teddy still hadn’t turned around to look at his Godmother. “I’m not their brother.”

“Yes you bloody well are. And I’m sick of hearing you say you aren’t a part of this family. Just because you weren’t born into it. Do you think Jake isn’t a part of the family?”

“That’s different. He was adopted.”

“Is that what you want? To be adopted in? Because if that’s the case then I’m sorry Teddy but I won’t do it. I won’t take that part of your past away from you. It’s who you are. And I think who you are is amazing. So does Harry. So do the kids. I’ve seen the way you are with Albie and James. Telling them stories about Hogwarts and your friends. And Lily? That girl adores you more than anything. So don’t you think for a second that just because you weren’t chosen to be a part of this family that you don’t belong here.”

Teddy finally turned around to face Ginny. “How is it that you always know the right thing to say to me?” A small smile played on Teddy’s lips.

Ginny smirked. “Mother’s intuition.”

“Sorry for being like this.”

“Nonsense. You’re fifteen Teddy. You’re finding out who you are. It’s normal. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Ginny pulls Teddy into a long hug before finally releasing him. “So Victoire’s not your cousin is she?”

Teddy groaned at the large smirk that adorned his godmother’s face. “Please don’t.”

——————————————————————————————————————

Ginny lay in bed, waiting for Harry to finish getting changed and join her. “Who knew that one sentence could cause so much hassle?”

“You’re joking right? In this family?” Harry asked as he climbed in besides her. “I can recall countless times where I’ve said or asked something that caused me to nearly be hexed on the spot. Like when I asked if I was able to take you to muggle London on your eighteenth. Or when we announced that you were pregnant with James.”

“I was the baby girl of the family. They were protective of me.”

“We were married.” Ginny laughed at her husband’s exasperated expression. “Did you manage to talk to him? What did you say?”

“Nothing he didn’t already know. I asked about the whole ‘Victoire not being his cousin’ thing.”

“What did he say?”

“That he’d already spoken to her. And that they’ve decided to just stay friends and ignore it.”

“They’re just staying friends? I give it a year.” Harry used his wand to turn out the lights. “I wonder how Bill is taking this.”

Ginny laughed in response before the couple fell into sleep.

——————————————————————————————————————

Jake paced across the room, nervousness etched into his face. Teddy and Ollie sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his friend.

“Will you stop pacing? Molly will kill you if you if you carve a hole into her floor.” Teddy finally shouted, unable to continue watching his friend panic. “What is wrong? It’s not like you haven’t taken her out on dates before. How is this any different?”

“Because.” At Teddy’s pointed look Jake continued. “It’s her birthday. Her sixteenth. I want it to be special.”

“It will be. And I’ve seen the present you got her, it’s perfect. She’s a very lucky girl.” Ollie interjected.

“But what if it goes wrong? What if I don’t say it right?”

“Say what right? You aren’t asking her to marry you are you? You’re only sixteen. Even in this family that would be a record.”

“No. I’m not asking her to marry me Ted. I’m gonna tell her how I feel. I’m gonna tell her I love her.”

“You haven’t said that yet?” Teddy and Ollie asked simultaneously, the shock evident in their voices. “You’ve been going out for nearly a year.”

“It just never felt like the right time. And we were too young.”

“Wow.” Teddy looked at the small clock on the nightstand. “You should probably be leaving if you want to make your reservation. Plus you have to get into London. Is Charlie apperating you to her house?” Jake nodded in response. “Have fun then. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Well that doesn’t leave much does it?” The three boys laugh before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

——————————————————————————————————————

The restaurant was beautifully decorated, with black and gold detailing and a large cherry blossom tree creating a canopy just below the ceiling.

“Did you have a good day with your family?” Jake asked.

“Yeah. Dad made me his famous all you can eat birthday pancakes. Then mum took me shopping. She paid for everything. And I mean everything. Including things that would probably cause my dad to threaten you if he ever found out I had them.” Charlotte answered smiling. Jake smiled in response, understanding what she was talking about.

“Then I guess you have to show me what you bought some other time then?”

“I guess I will. It’s beautiful here. How did you find out about this place? Jenna?” Jake nodded in response. “Then I guess I have her to thank for one of the best birthday gifts ever.”

“This isn’t your actual gift. I kind of got you something else.” Jack says as their waiter places their desert on the table. The couple starts to share their chocolate sundae. Jake pulls out a velvet case from his jacket pocket and places it on the table. “Happy birthday.”

Charlotte tentatively takes the box and opens it. Inside was a silver locket. She opened it up to look at the photo inside.

“It’s the photo teddy got of the two of us at the start of first year.”

“Back when he was an avid photographer. What happened to that camera?”

“I think Ollie broke it.” The pair shared a short laugh.

“It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you. Help me put it on?” Jake stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck, kissing her softly at the top of her spine, before sitting back down.

“It’s getting late. I should probably get you home. I don’t want to give your dad a reason to hate me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just very protective of me. I’m his little girl.” Charlotte smile innocently.

Jake calls the waiter for the bill. The couple exit the restaurant, leaving a tip for their waiter, and brave the cold January air. Sticking his wand arm into the road, Jake pulls Charlotte close with his other. The Knight Bus arrives quickly and the pair gets in, eager to get out of the cold.

“Did you have a nice date?” Stan asks the couple, before shouting Charlotte’s address to Ernie: remembering it from before.

“Yes we did Mr Shunpike. Thank you for asking.” Charlotte responds politely.

The knight bus finally stopped outside Charlotte’s house after dropping off the other passengers. The couple get out of the bus, stopping just outside the front door.

“Thank you, I had a great night.”

“Same here.” Jake paused. “I think your dad is watching from the window.”

“I don’t care.” Charlotte’s smirk filled her whole face before she kissed Jake keenly. She pulled away, the smirk still evident on her face.

“That’s exactly why I love you.”

Charlotte’s smirk turns into a genuine smile, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle. “I love you too.” She kisses him again.

The pair is broken apart by the sound of a throat clearing. They separate to see Charlotte’s father stood in the doorway to the house, his eyes focused on the pair. “Maybe you two should come inside.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after finishing my final and going to comic con I've finally been able to write more. I think it had been beta'd but honestly can't remember, but I hope you enjoy anyway

“So her dad caught you snogging in front of the house. Then invited you in for coffee?” Jake nodded in response. “I bet you called him sir.” The group of fifth years laughed at Jamie’s comment as Jake blushed slightly with embarrassment.

“He also called my mum, Ma’am.” Jenna and the boys laugh at Jake.

“What are you supposed to call your girlfriend’s parents?” Jake asked.

“Their names.” Jamie says.

At the same time Ollie says. “Teddy’ll probably call them Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur.”

“Hey!” Teddy shouts. “Vic and I and just friends.”

“Suuure.”

“No. I mean it okay. Vic and I talked. We’re just friends. Besides, she’s thirteen. She shouldn’t be dating people.”

“Ted, by the time you were Vic’s age you’d already snogged five girls. You weren’t even in a relationship with any of them and you’re honestly saying that she shouldn’t be dating?” Jake questioned.

“He’s only saying that because he’s jealous of any guy that takes an interest in Vic.” Jenna inputted.

“No I’m not!”

“Michael and the head girl incident.” Ollie stated.

“I was not jealous!”

“Two days!” everyone shouted at him.

“It’s not like that. I grew up looking after her. I feel protective of her.”

“She is the oldest granddaughter in that family. She doesn’t need protecting.”

“I’ve seen her when she gets into a scrap with Dom. Bill even has trouble separating them.” Jake added. “You don’t feel protective of her because she’s your family like I do. It’s something different with you.”

Noticing Teddy’s discomfort Jenna changes the subject. “How was the holiday with Ash and the family Jamie? Details.” Teddy shoots her a grateful look.

“Great. Italy is beautiful. Swimming in the sea over there is just incredible. The water is so clear.” Jamie described.

“I don’t think they’re the kind of details that Jenna was after mate.” Ollie says, a smirk on his face.

Jamie smirks as well, knowing exactly what information Jenna was wanting to hear. “Oh Ash? Ash was brilliant. I believe there were a couple of days we didn’t leave the hotel room. It was blissful, minus the day where my sister walked in on us.” After being met with five pairs of raised eyebrows Jamie continued. “We were clothed. Technically. We were wearing underwear. So all the important parts were covered. It’s just difficult to explain to your ten year old sister that that’s what you do in a relationship when you’re older.”

The group burst into laughter. Teddy was grateful that the topic was no longer about him, as he struggled to come to terms with what his friends were implying.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Charlotte entered the common room to find Jake sat on one of the sofas waiting. It wasn’t unusual for him to stay awake when she was on rounds.

“You’re doing homework?”

“Not all of us can pass Charms in our sleep.” Jake quipped before kissing her affectionately on the cheek. “How was rounds? Any new gossip?”

“If I tell you something you have to promise not to get mad.” At Jake’s curious expression she continued cautiously. “We caught McLaggen in a broom closet. He was with Victoire.”

“What!” Jake shakes his head repeatedly. “No, no, no, no, no. Vic’s not the one that gets caught in broom closets. Me and Teddy are. And with McLaggen? What is she thinking? We can’t tell Teddy. Not after the conversation last week.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. Not with what happened last time. Besides I told her that she had to do it.”

“By when?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“At breakfast?” Charlotte nodded. “Great. There goes Teddy’s attendance to tomorrow’s lessons.”

“He’ll be fine. You need to stop worrying about every move he makes.”

“I know. Come on.” Jake stood up from his position on the couch, picking up his school work. “We should probably go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Just as Jake predicted Teddy did not show up to his lessons the following day. It was nearing dinner time and he was still nowhere to be seen.

“This is ridiculous. I’m going to look for him.” Jake said, standing up from his position on the sofa. 

Ollie looked up from his game of exploding snap, causing it to spark. “I’ll come with you. There’s no way you can search the whole castle by yourself.

“Me too,” Jamie added, putting his snap cards down. “Should we get the girls to help?”

“No, they’re in the library studying,” Jake pointed out. “Leave ‘em be. You two search the castle I’ll look down by the quidditch pitch and Hagrid’s.” Jake disappeared up the boys’ staircase before reappearing shortly with his broom. The three left the common room in search of their friend.

Jake walked down the path and Hagrid walked up. “‘Ello Jake. Bit late for a fly isn’t it? Dinner’ll be soon.”

“I’m looking for Teddy. You haven’t seen him have you?”

“Not today no.”

“Thanks anyway. We’ll stop by some point Saturday for a cuppa, how’s that? “ Hagrid nodded in response and the two continued on their separate ways.

Jake mounted his broom and began to fly over the forest in the direction of the pitch. A small flash of orange light drew his attention to a small clearing below him. Another flash. Jake steered his broom downwards into the clearing, landing silently on the ground.

Teddy was sat on a rock in the centre of the clearing. His wand pointed at a hedgehog. “Ericiusfors.” The hedgehog turned into a pincushion. Teddy repeated the word, causing the hedgehog to reappear.

“You’re getting pretty good at that.” Jake’s voice startled Teddy, causing him to drop his wand. The movement scared the hedgehog who scuttled off into the forest. “Sorry.” The two remained silent. Teddy’s back to Jake. “Missed you in lessons today.”

“Didn’t feel like going.”

“You really like her don’t you?” Jake asked. The severity of his friend’s feeling finally dawning on him.

“I thought it was just some school boy crush. That I’d get over it and we’d be able to go back to being friends. But I don’t think I can. I don’t think I can be just her friend.”

“You need to tell her how you feel.”

“She knows how I feel. She doesn’t feel the same.” Jake was still unable to see Teddy’s face, but his tone of voice showed he wasn’t happy.

“No. You think she knows how you feel. Just like you think you know how she feels. But neither of you have outright told each other anything and it’s ridiculous. You need to talk to her. Properly talk to her. And do it soon, please for the love of all things magical do it soon. I’m not sure the rest of us can put up with this much longer.” Teddy had finally turned around. “Come on. It’s nearly time for dinner. Let’s go back.”

“I’m not going to dinner.” At Jake’s pointed expression Teddy explained. “I think I want a bit more freedom before I receive the detentions for today’s skiving.” The two boys shared a short laugh before heading back towards the school.

“So you know how you said it wasn’t some schoolboy crush? What is it? Do you love her?” Teddy’s face suddenly looked terrified, giving Jake his answer.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Jamie and Ollie walked into the dorm room to find Jake sat on his bed laughing and Teddy pacing in a line repeating the same sentences. “Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm screwed. I'm completely screwed.”

Jamie turned to look at Jake. “What's the matter with him? He get caught for skipping today’s lessons or something?”

“He's finally realised that he's in love with Victoire.” Jake replied.

“Took him long enough. The rest of us have known for years.”

Teddy turned to the trio. “This isn't funny I'm screwed.”

“How?”

“She's younger than me. She's basically my family. Her dad is a curse breaker. She has two siblings and ten cousins. Did I mention her dad is a curse breaker? I'm a dead man. That's me. Dead man walking.”

“You're over reacting. You like the girl. You haven't done anything illegal.”

“Her father is a curse breaker.”

“And your father is Harry Potter. He won't let anything happen to you.”

“Godfather technical.”

“Screw the technicalities and great change in subject. I can see now why you get good grades. You just confuse the teachers into giving you O's.” Ollie added.

“I didn't change the subject.”

“Really because I could have sworn we were originally talking about Victoire. The girl you are completely in love with.”

“I can't be in love with her. I just can't.”

“But you are. And the more you try to convince yourself otherwise the worse you're going to feel.”

“Merlin Jamie when did you become so philosophical?” Jake questioned.

“Shut up. Just because you and your girlfriend are able to express emotions easily doesn't mean the rest of the human race can.”

“Most people don't do it in the same public manner that you two do either.” Teddy piped in.

“One time.” Jake tried to defend himself.

“You were by the black lake and had your hand up her skirt. Doesn't matter if it was only one time.” Ollie explained.

“You're just jealous because you haven't had sex recently and I have.”

Both Teddy and Ollie decided to throw pillows at Jake’s head.

The boys shared a laugh until Jamie returned to the original conversation topic. “What you gonna do now? You gonna tell Vic?”

“She’s already said she just wants to be friends, besides she has a boyfriend.”

“That hasn’t stopped you in the past,” Ollie pointed out bluntly, one of his eyebrows raised. “Amelia Woollen ring any bells?”

“They were never official and I only kissed her once.” Teddy tried to defend himself.

“So kiss Vic.” Ollie tone of voice suggested that his idea was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not? All that’s happened with her and McLaggen is that they’ve been caught snogging in a broom cupboard. You’ve done far worse with people you weren’t in relationships with.”

“I can’t just kiss her. Okay. I mean she’s Victoire.”

“All that means is that you actually have feelings for her. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Ted. But you need to do something.” Jake advised.

“As long as it isn’t jumping into bed with the head girl.” Ollie quipped.

“Sure, I’ll pick someone I know better. How about Jenna?” Jamie and Jake laughed slightly.

“Why would I have a problem with that?”

“Please. You’re almost as bad as Teddy.” Jamie answered. “Now can we talk about McLaggen? How is he in Ravenclaw? Have you met his father?”

“Has to be his mother’s side,” Jake supplied, causing the group of four boys to start laughing.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated. This chapter has been beta'd, so enjoy

The rest of January passed quickly. The Scamander twins turned thirteen. Victoire and Douglas McLaggen had begun to officially date. And Teddy still hadn’t told Victoire how he really felt. It was February Sixth, just over a week until Valentine ’s Day, and with a Hogsmeade trip organised for Saturday the fifteenth the school was buzzing.

“I still don’t understand the point of having one specific day to be romantic.” Ollie settled into his chair as he spoke.

“And that is why you are still single,” Jaime said, sitting in the seat next to him.

The group shared a short laugh before all the students stop talking as Professor Slughorn starts the lesson. After a brief explanation the class breaks off to make their potions, and the conversations start again.

“Holly Tate has not stopped looking at you since you walked into the room.” Jake says to Teddy. “I guess the rumours of her crush on you are true.”

“They definitely are.” Charlotte confirmed. “I overheard her talking to her friends about you. That amount of giggling can only mean one thing”

“Apparently she’s going to ask you to Hogsmeade. You gonna say yes?” Jenna asked as she threw the next ingredient into her cauldron.

“I don’t know.” Teddy shrugged.

“I think you should. She’s a really nice girl and it’d distract you from McLaggen and Vic.”

“You trying to set me up Jen?”

“Maybe. Just figured you’d be a lot less mopey if you were getting something.”

“Like you’d you anything about that Miss I Haven’t Met The Right Guy Yet.” Ollie commented from the other side of the table.

“For your information I have a date for Hogsmead. So it looks like you’ll be the only one going stag next week.”

“You what! With who?” Teddy’s eyes darted between his two friends, glad the topic was away from him but concerned about what Ollie’s reaction will be.

“Cameron.”

“Danes?! Nice going Jen, you have taste.” Charlotte commented from the next table.

“More than can be said for you Lottie.” Jenna smirked. Jake let out an exaggerated hurt gasp, causing the group to laugh.

——————————————————————————————————————

The week passed quickly, the closer it got to Valentine’s Day the more the population of Hogwarts began to gossip. Holly asked Teddy out and the two arranged to meet on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip.

“So where d’you wanna go?” Teddy asked.

“I was thinking Puddifoot’s, my friends suggested it. Then maybe we could walk around the town for a bit afterwards?” Holly suggested.

“Sure.” Teddy tried to sound excited, but the idea of Puddifoot’s had never appealed to him. It must have worked because Holly smiles happily and the pair walked towards the pink tea shop hand in hand.

As expected the tea shop was full of couples on dates, what Teddy didn’t expect was to see Victoire and McLaggen in the far corner. The two got their drinks, a mocha for Holly and a black coffee for Teddy, before taking their seats at a small table only a few metres away from Victoire.

The couple spent their time making small talk for a couple of hours before Teddy decided to go to the toilet. Teddy was just outside the door to the men’s when he heard voices, causing him to stop.

“Definitely gonna do stuff with her today.” Teddy recognised the voice instantly, McLaggen. “Maybe not sex, but other stuff for sure. She may act like a prude, but she’s got Veela blood in her. There’s no way she won’t go for it.”

Teddy didn’t want to hear anymore, he was too angry, so he turned and stormed back into the tea shop. He walked over to Holly, calming himself down.

“Hey, you ready to go? I was thinking we could go for a walk for a bit?” Holly smiled brightly in response before collecting her things. The pair left the building as McLaggen returned, sitting opposite Victoire, a smile on his face, as if the conversation with his friend never happened.

——————————————————————————————————————

Term continued uneventfully. The quidditch matches were the only excitement over the four boring weeks. Slytherin beat Ravenclaw by nearly three hundred points. Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor by only ten. It was the second week of March, as the beginnings of spring began to show that the relationships of the students also began to change.

Teddy and Holly had been seeing each other since their Hogsmeade date. The couple were locked in a broom closet on the second floor, both their shirts unbuttoned, and their lips locked together. Holly moved her hands down Teddy’s chest, but he stopped her before she could go any further. “Not tonight.”

“What?!” Holly replied, shock evident in her voice.

“I said not tonight.”

“We’ve been dating nearly a month Teddy and all you want to do is kiss. What is going on? The only person in our year with a reputation worse than yours is McLaggen.”

“Don’t.” Teddy warned.

Holly’s eyes grew wider as she realised what Teddy’s reaction meant. “So that’s what this is about? McLaggen and Victoire? What is it about her that has this hold over you?”

“She doesn’t have a hold on me.”

“Really? Because you currently have a half-dressed girl in front of and your mind is still on her.”

“It’s not. I’m here. I’m with you.”

Holly stayed quiet before cautiously asking, “Do you love me Teddy?”

“I can.” Holly face filled with hurt. Teddy stumbled over his words, trying to correct himself as he realised what he had said. “That’s not what I meant. Crap. Holly, I’m sorry.” He took a breath. “I mean I’m not there yet. But I can be.”

“That’s not how love works Teddy. Maybe you could love me. But it wouldn’t be the way I want you to. Or the way you love her.”

“I’m sorry.” Teddy offered, knowing that he was hurting the girl in front of him. She started to rebutton her shirt, he did the same.

“Why? You never treated me badly. You never pushed me to do anything. You included me in things with your friends. You were a gentleman.”

“But I didn’t love you.”

“You tried. It’s not your fault your heart belongs to someone else Teddy. She doesn’t know what she’s missing. Your ten times the man McLaggen is.”

“Can we still be friends?”

“Definitely.” She replied, a small smile on her face. “But give me a week or two first.”

“No problem.” He smiled back, before hastily asking, “You won’t say anything to anyone will you? About how I feel for her?”

She shook her head. “It’s not my secret to tell. Don’t worry.” She turned to open the cupboard door, before stopping and turning back t him. “But if people ask why were not together I won’t lie. You’re in love with someone else. It’s not a lie, it’s just not the full truth.”

“Thank you.”

“Like I said. You treated me well. See you around. Teddy Lupin.” She kissed him on the cheek before returning to her dorm. He was unable to see the tear falling down her face.

——————————————————————————————————————

By morning the news of Teddy and Holly’s breakup had spread round the whole school, with only the aforementioned couple knowing the specifics, not even Jake. Teddy and Jenna were sat in a corner of the library comparing notes for an Astronomy.

“So why did you break up? I’m just curious, last night you were in a broom cupboard together then this morning you’d suddenly broken up. What happened? Was the sex bad?” Jenna tried joking before noticing the downtrodden expression on Teddy’s face. “I was kidding.”

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t sleep with her.”

“Teddy Lupin, Edward Remus Lupin, couldn’t sleep with a girl.” Jenna paused for a moment before asking sincerely, “And she broke up with you because of that? I’ll kill her.”

“No, we broke up because of something else. Someone else.”

“She cheated on you? Now I’m definitely gonna kill her.”

“No. It was me.”

“You cheated on another girl Teddy? Again? Didn’t you learn from last time.” Jenna voice held a warning.

“I didn’t cheat. Okay.” Teddy’s voice had become raise, which drew the attention of other students in the library. He realised that people were looking at him, so he lowered his voice and bowed his head slightly. “I just didn’t love her.”

“You’d only been dating a month. It’s okay not to love someone that soon into a relationship.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s not that I didn’t love her. It’s that I didn’t love _her_ .” Teddy said, emphasising the final word to prove his point. 

“Oh. Oh! Shit Ted, why didn’t you say?”

“I turn sixteen in a month. She’s thirteen years old. I can’t have feelings for her.”

“She turns fourteen a month after that. You’re two years older than her.”

“It’s wrong. It’s illegal.”

“No, it’s not. My dad is a muggle lawyer. The only way a relationship between you and Victoire would be illegal is if you had sex. And considering you’re freaking out just over having feelings for her, then I doubt you have much to worry about in that department. And even if later in your relationship you did want to do that with her, I think that with how much you care about her that, even with your reputation, you would wait until she is old enough. I know you Teddy Lupin, your loyalty is your downfall. Hell, you couldn’t sleep with Holly because you had feelings for another girl. If that doesn’t prove how much you value people than nothing will.”

Teddy smiled slightly, thankful that Jenna was able to help him understand the thoughts that were floating around inside his head. “I’d rather people not know about that particular detail. After all, I have a reputation to keep.”

The two checked the time before deciding to head down to the Great Hall for dinner. As they neared the doorway into the hall, Teddy noticed Dominique with the Scamander twins and Ace and Kit at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall. He motioned for Jenna to keep quiet before pulling out his wand. He pointed it at Dom, muttering a spell under his breath. Dom’s robes erupted into life, singing Happy Birthday loudly and shooting fireworks that spelt ‘it’s my birthday, give me a hug’. Ace and Kit burst into laughter at their roommate. Dom’s confused expression changed as she looked around the room to notice a laughing Teddy and Jenna.

“Teddy Lupin! Reverse this spell right now!”

“No can-do Nikki. It’s okay, it’ll quieten down in a bit. Before getting louder again.” Teddy laughed before quickly heading into the Great Hall, an angry Dominique and five laughing friends in pursuit.

“Teddy, I mean it. It’s my birthday you’re supposed to be nice to me. This is so unfair.”

Teddy turned back to face Dominique, mustering up the strongest French accent he could. “C’est la vie, Domi. C’est la vie.” Teddy sat down at his table, Jenna next to him, both still laughing. A put-out Dom and the laughing Krum twins sat on their own table.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've had a serious case of writer's block and haven't been able to write on any of the stories I'm currently working on.
> 
> But here's a new beta'd chapter, enjoy...

Teddy’s birthday fell on a Saturday, so the party was held that evening. The shared common room, which had been added to the castle a few years after the war to increase interhouse relations, was going to be the venue; with only family and close friends being invited. The butter beer had been charmed so that only those over fifteen could drink it with a limit of three glasses per person allowed. Five for the birthday boy.

“How in Merlin’s name did McLaggen get invited? Teddy hates him. I thought it was supposed to be family and close friends only.” Jake grumbled from his position on the couch.

“He’s Victoire’s boyfriend. Of course he was invited.” Kit responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, oblivious to the older students’ opinions on their fellow fifth year. The Krum and Scamander twins, as well as Grace Longbottom, had been invited so that Dominique and Molly II had more people their own ages at the party.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
The party continued until ten o’clock, McGonagall had extended their curfew to allow them time to return to their dormitories after the party had ended.

Teddy decided to take the long way back to the Hufflepuff dormitory trying to clear his head. He’d spent the entire night watching Victoire, noticing how happy she looked with McLaggen. At one point during the evening she had approached him slightly tipsy, as McLaggen had given her a couple of his allotted drinks, begging him to dance with her. He stayed in his position on the couch, put out she returned to her boyfriend and danced with him. It’s your party Teddy, you’re supposed to be having fun. How could he have fun when the girl he like was there with someone else. Someone he hated.

He was nearing the end of a corridor when he heard a voice from around the corner. A voice he’d recognise instantly.

“Not here.”

Vic.

“Why not? There’s no one around.”

McLaggen. Teddy’s blood began to boil as he figured out what their conversation was about.

“Someone could show up at any point. And I’m tired, I want to go to bed.”

“I’ll come with you.” His voice was suggestive, “Come on Vicky. We’ve been dating nearly four months and all we’ve done is kiss. Isn’t that getting just a little bit boring for you.” His voice was becoming more irritated.

“I actually enjoy the kissing. Now we could carry on doing that for a bit or I can go to my bed. Alone.”

McLaggen must have agreed to the kissing as the conversation stopped until.  
“Stop it. I mean it Dougie stop!”

It was at this point that Teddy decided to intervene. McLaggen had Victoire pushed against the wall, almost aggressively, his hand was trying to push her blouse upwards as she attempted to keep it down.

“She said stop McLaggen!”

“Piss off Lupin. This has nothing to do with you. Go back to your room and leave us alone.”

“Actually l think it was Vic that wanted to be left alone, as in without you.” Teddy Stepped closer to the couple. Mclaggen, who had moved far enough away from Victoire that she was able to separate herself from between her boyfriend and the wall, edged closer to Teddy; his posture aggressive.

“What does any of this have to do with you? Or is the rumour about your little crush more than just a rumour?”

“She’s my friend and you were making her do something she didn’t want to.”

“So you’ve come to defend her honour. How gallant of you. We both know the truth; your reputation is almost as impressive as mine. You just want to know the Same as me, if she’s as good in bed as she looks.” Manage on had whispered the final part into Teddy’s ear so Victoire couldn’t hear. Without hesitating, Teddy’s arm shot out, hand clenched, making direct contact with Mclaggen’s nose. A satisfying crunch could be heard as the bone broke on impact.

McLaggen fell to the floor, clutching at his face. Teddy grabbed Victoire’s hand, pulling her down the corridor.

“Quickly. I’m not sure I can afford to get anymore detentions this year. Harry’ll definitely kick me out.”

Teddy lead the pair around the castle, until Vic pulled on his arm, forcing him to stop.

“Where are you taking me Ted? The Ravenclaw common room is the other side of the school.” She demanded, clearly beginning to sober up.

“We’re nearly there, just wait.”

Teddy lead the pair around a final corridor, stopping in front of a large empty wall. He let go of Victoire’s hand and began pacing back and forth in front of the wall, thinking. Victoire watches in amazement as a large door begins to materialise.

Teddy opens the door and walks straight in; while Victoire stands just outside, hesitant. He stops, turning.

“You not coming in?”

“There? The room just appeared, do you even know what the hell is in there?”

“Yes, now are you going to come in? or do you plan on staying out here and getting caught past curfew?”

Victoire followed Teddy tentatively into the darkened room, unsure of where he was leading her. Once the pair entered the room lit up. “Wow. Is this?”

“My room at Potter Manor? Yeah. Exactly as I left it. Down to the clothes on the floor.” Victoire looked around in amazement. “Not that they’ll be there when I get back. Ginny has a habit of tidying up when I’m not there.”

“What is this place?”

“Room of Requirement. It can turn into whatever you need it for. Harry told me about it at the start of the year. Said if I ever needed a place to be alone to come here. Think three times as I pace in front of the doorway, and whatever it is that I need will appear. I guess when I need to be along the place I feel most comfortable is at Harry’s. He’s always been there for me when I need it, no matter what.”

“If you want somewhere to be alone why am I here?”

“Cause I want to be with you. I want to make sure you’re okay. McLaggen…”

“Doesn’t matter. I never want to see him again. As of right now he is no longer my boyfriend.”

“Has he tried that before?” Victoire didn’t answer. “Vic? Has he tried pushing you before.” Victoire nods. Teddy balls his hands up, holding them to his face before aggressively pushing them to his sides. He sits on the bed, his head in his hand. He looks up at Victoire, before pulling her down so she is sat next to him. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his side. “He never should have done that.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does.”

“No, it doesn’t. I never loved him. I would never have let it get further than I was comfortable with.”

“You didn’t love him?”

“No. I couldn’t. My heart belongs to someone else.”

Before Teddy had time to reply Victoire leaned forwards and kissed him. He pulled away, confusion etched into his face. Victoire smiles widely, Teddy copies, before kissing him again.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
The couple wake early and sneak back to their respective rooms. Jake is awake as Teddy creeps into the fifth year’s room.

“Where have you been?”

“I went out for a run.”

“Those are the same clothes you were wearing last night? Who was she?”

“It wasn’t like that okay. Nothing happened.” Teddy’s voice was taut, defensive.

“Why are you being defensive? I just want to know who you were with.” Jake questioned. The other two boys had woken up and were watching the pair. “Was it Vic?”

Teddy stay quiet just a moment too long, confirming the boy’s question.

“Merlin’s pants. Are you kidding me?!” All three boys cried.

“Nothing happened. McLaggen was forcing her to do something she wasn’t comfortable with. I stayed with her to make sure she was okay.”

“Is she?” Jake asked, his voice filled with concern.

“She will be. She’s single again but she’ll be fine.”

“He dumped her. I’ll kill him.”

“No. She’s dumping him. It’s gonna be quite the show at breakfast.”

“Well we better get down to watch,” Jamie stood up as he spoke, grabbing his things to prepare for the day.

“What’re you gonna do now?” Teddy looked puzzled at Ollie, “I mean with Vic. She’s single? Are you gonna tell her the truth?”

Teddy paused for a moment, unsure whether to tell his friends the truth, or to lie about what had happened. “I can’t. She’s just broken up with him. All it would do is complicate things for her. Now give me five minutes to get dressed and we can go down to see McLaggen have his ass handed to him.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, had a serious bout of writers block. Chapter hasn't been beta'd but I needed to post something.

Memorial Day fell on a Friday, which meant that the students of Hogwarts we able to return to their families on Thursday and have a four day weekend away from school. The Weasley family, including the Potters, were all gathered at the Burrow for dinner on Thursday evening.

Molly was serving the last few plates as she spoke. “So the plan for tomorrow is we will visit the graves in the morning. Then everyone will be back here by no later than two. That’ll give me plenty of time to set everything up for Victoire’s birthday and will mean that everyone is back in time for guest to show. Luna and Rolf are bringing the twins and Neville is bring everyone along as well. Gosh I can believe you’re turning fourteen. Growing up so fast.”

“I wish she’d grow up a bit slower.” Bill grumbled from his seat at the other end of the table.

“I dunno Bill, she can be quite immature when she wants to be.” Teddy smirked, staring opposite at the girl in question.”

Victoire raised her eyebrows, challengingly. “Look who’s talking.”

Ginny leaned to her side. “Are they like this at school?” she asked quietly.

“Worse,” Jake replied, laughing slightly. Ginny smiled to herself at the response.

——————————————————————————————————————

It was five to twelve when the door to the girls’ room open to reveal the figure of Teddy Lupin.

“Vic? Vic, you awake?” He saw the silhouette of Vic sit up from her position on the floor. He motioned for her to follow him before turning and heading to the kitchen. He was sat on the edge of the counter, a small package next to him. “Happy birthday Vic.” A small smile played on his lips, almost bashful.

“It’s not my birthday yet.”

“Five more minutes. But I wanted to give you your present now, figured we wouldn’t get much of a chance to be alone tomorrow.”

She walks forward towards him. He hops off the counter, grabbing the parcel. She takes it from him, opening it carefully. A small rectangle navy box falls into her hands. She lifts the top off to reveal a silver chained necklace with an emerald pendant on the bottom.

“Teddy. This must have cost a fortune. I can’t…” 

“I got some money after Gran died. And I remember you taking about your Muggle Studies lesson, and muggle birthday traditions. And you mentioned about birthstones, so I asked Jenna to find out what your birthstone was and to get see if she would get a necklace for you. I paid her back, but I guessed that I wouldn’t be able to get something like this in Hogsmeade. So…”

Teddy’s rambling was cut off by Victoire kissing him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you. Help me put it on?”

Victoire turned around, handing Teddy the necklace. She pulled her hair out of the way, giving him access to her neck. Once fastening the clip in place, he slowly kissed her neck. The clock chimed midnight. “Happy birthday Vic.”  She turned around to be able to kiss him properly. He grabbed her waist, picking her up to place her on the counter top before stepping between her legs. They couple continued kissing until a voice interrupted them.

“Holy shit.” Teddy stopped, his hands dropped to rest on Victoire’s knees. She hid her face into his chest, blushing furiously. “Anyone want to explain?” Jake asked, amusement hinted in his voice.

Victoire hopped off the counted. She scampered out of the room, head down, after thanking Teddy again for the necklace.

“You have shit timing.” Teddy still hadn’t turned to look at his best friend.

“I’m still waiting for an explanation. I thought you said nothing was happening. That you were just friends. How long has this been going on for?”

“Since my birthday.” Teddy responds sheepishly. “Look, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but she’d just broke up with McLaggen and she was still thirteen. It wouldn’t have looked good.”

“A month? A whole month? Who else knows?” Teddy shook his head. “No one? How the hell have we not managed to notice anything? I mean, I’m assuming you haven’t been dating without meeting up.”

“I waited till everyone was asleep. Gave her the cloak and I used the map.”

“Merlin. Have you told Bill yet?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m meeting her at midnight to give her a present.” The sarcasm was evident in Teddy’s voice. “Sorry. I just don’t know how to. I mean if we say and things go wrong then I could lose a lot of people I care about. I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“I get it okay. I do. But don’t you think it’s best that he finds out from you telling him, as opposed to him walking in on the two of you snogging? I’m speaking from experience here, that is awkward as hell.”

“We’re gonna tell him. Just maybe not tomorrow when her grandparents are here.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Come on, it’s gone midnight. Tomorrow’s gonna be difficult enough without adding sleep deprivation to the mix.”

The pair slowly trudge up to the top floor where the boys are camping.

——————————————————————————————————————

It was uncharacteristically warm for early May, and the bright weather did nothing to reflect the somber mood that had fallen across the wizarding world.

After visiting Fred’s grave as a family, the group of eighteen split up to go their separate ways. Charlie, Alex and Jake hurried off quickly, saying little more than they would meet the others later. Teddy joined Harry, Ginny and the children to visit the graves of Harry’s parents. It wasn’t long before the three children became restless and wanted to leave. Ginny takes them back to the Burrow, allowing Harry to take Teddy to see his parents.

As they neared the two graves Teddy turned to Harry. “I know they meant a lot to you too, but I kinda want to talk to them alone first? If that’s okay?”

“They’re your parents Ted.” He looks sombre or a moment. “I have a couple of others I need to visit. I’ll be back in a bit.” With that Harry disapperated.

Teddy walked towards where his parents’ final resting place and sat down in front of the graves. “Hey mum, dad.” He spoke slowly, wanting to spend as much time with his parents as possible. “Sorry I haven’t visited in a while. OWLs are coming up, so I stayed at Hogwarts over Easter to study. It’s been a busy year. I turned sixteen. It was a good birthday, I finally kissed the girl I love. Victoire. I think you’d like her. She’s a lot like Bill, always looking for an adventure, and likes her steak rare. But she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Not just in her looks, in her soul. She’s kind, and funny, and smart, and she’ll call me out on my bullshit. Sorry, didn’t mean to swear. But she’s amazing, and I care about her so much. And I think, hopefully, she feels the same.”

Harry returned from visiting Snape and Dobby. But, wanting to allow his godson time with his parents, just stood and watched. He didn’t mean to listen in but couldn’t help overhearing the boy’s words.

“You’d get on well with her dad, she likes to read. And not just Wizarding books either, but ones by muggle authors. She’s clumsy too, just like you mum. She laughs when I make the animal faces you did. Charlie says you did them better, but they make Victoire smile so I don’t care if they’re not perfect. She’s beautiful when she smiles, it like nothing else matters but that moment. I wish I could just freeze time in that moment, keep it forever. I wish I could do that with you both as well.” Teddy look down at the small patch of grass he was picking at.

“They would be so proud of you Ted. I know they would.” Teddy jumped slightly at the sound of Harry’s voice, lost in his own head, not expecting his godfather to be stood behind him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I though it might be time for us to head back it’s nearly half one. And after what I just head you’re probably most eager to see the birthday girl.”

Teddy blushed slightly with embarrassment. “By mum, dad. I love you.”

“He’s a good kid. I wish you could have been here to see him grow into the man he’s becoming.”

With their final goodbyes said, Teddy grabbed onto Harry’s arm and the pair apparated to the edge of the Burrow grounds. They arrived at the gate that the same as Gabrielle and her husband, Eliot, and their daughter Zoé.

“Gabrielle, how are you? How is my nephew?” Harry asked, motioning to Gabrielle’s round stomach.

“I am well, az is ‘e. Zis must be Edward, oui?” Gabrielle’s accent was strong, not used to speaking much English.

“Oui,” Teddy replied. “Comment ça va??”

“Je suis très bien, merci.” She spoke more fluently in French, but switched back to English to allow Teddy to understand her. “You did not ‘ave blue ‘air last time I saw you. You ‘ave grown so much.”

“Yeah, a lot has happened this year.”

“Zan you ‘ave to tell me all about it later.”

“Of course,” Teddy turns to the small blonde girl in Eliot’s arms. “Comment allez-vous, ma petite choupinette?”

The three year old looks up unsurely at her father, who nods in response. “Je suis bon, wMerci.” She smiles at Teddy, all her baby teeth showing. Teddy smiles back brightly, he gestures to pick her up. Once she is in his arm, he carries her up the drive towards the Burrow, the three adults following behind.

“Je m’appelle Teddy, et toi?”

“Je m’appelle Zoé.” The little girl continued to babble on in French. Teddy nodded along smiling, not fully understanding what was being said.

Once they reached the house, Victoire opened the door. Zoé reached out, wanted to go to her cousin. “Victoire, j'ai fait un nouvel ami. Regarde, les cheveux bleus. C’est joli.”

Victoire smiled at her cousin before taking her into her arms, then at Teddy, who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Tu as raison, c'est très joli.”

Teddy turned to Harry and Gabrielle. “Why do I feel like they’re talking about me?” The three adults along with Victoire laughed at Teddy’s confusion, Zoé joined in, not sure what she was laughing at. The group of six entered the house where family and friends, apart from Jake and his parents, were waiting. “No Jake yet?

“Not yet.” Molly replied. “But that’s okay, Charlie warned me they may be a little late and that we should start without them. And with that Victoire’s birthday celebration began.

——————————————————————————————————————

It was nearly four o’clock when Charlie, Jake and Alex showed up. Jake said nothing and ran straight up to Ron’s old room, where the boys had been camped out the night before, his eyes filled with tears.

Teddy’s face filled with concern and confusion, his eyebrows knitted together, as he looked toward his best friend’s fathers. Charlie nodded, a silent response. Teddy tore out the room, heading full speed up the stairs.

The door to the boys’ room was closed. He opened it slowly to find Jake curled up on his camp bed, crying. Teddy shut the door and sat down next to him, saying nothing. Jake turned into Teddy’s shoulder and continued to cry. They stayed like that for half an hour before Jake finally started to talk.

“My dad’s dead.” At Teddy’s silence, unable to see Teddy’s confused expression, Jake continued. “We went to the ministry today. Charlie got in touch with them a couple of months ago and started asking questions to see if we could find my birthparents. It’s not that I don’t love Charlie and Alex, I was just curious. Did they not want me or were they not given a choice and I had to be sent away? A bit of both it turns out.”

“What did they say?”

“My dad was a wizard. Mum a muggle. She was sixteen when she had me, but she was from a religious family. She met my dad during summer and she ended up pregnant. Her parents didn’t want her having a baby, but they wouldn’t let her have an abortion. So I was placed into foster care. Then the war happened, and my dad died. Guess that’s another thing we have in common now Ted.” Teddy’s face was somber. “They gave me a letter. Apparently the ministry had been keeping an eye on me. Someone had been to visit me when I was a baby, took anything that linked me to the muggle world. I guess there were still some allies in the ministry. There wasn’t much, just a baby blanket, rattle and some letters. Some had dates on: eighteenth, first date, wedding night. Things like that, but this one didn’t have anything, so I opened it.”

Teddy noticed for the first time a faded white envelope in Jake’s hands. It was slightly crumpled where he had been holding it too tightly. Jake handed it to Teddy, motioning for him to read it. He pulled two pieces of parchment out and began reading silently.

_My beautiful baby boy,_

_I am so sorry that you have to grow up in this place, away from me and your father, but my parents would never allow me to keep you. I want you to know that your father and I loved each other very much._

_I never told him I was pregnant, the last conversation that we had was when he told me who he really was and all the things he could do. To be honest it scared me and knowing that I was carrying a child that would be capable of doing the same made me want to keep you safe. Even in my world, the muggle world as he called it, you could tell that something was not right. That an evil power was growing. I wanted to protect you from all that. So I sent you away, hoping that if you didn’t grow up in his world that you would never know such an evil, that is all any mother could want for her child._

_I understand that you must be feeling some anger towards me. I never wanted to send you away. I decided to write this letter so you could understand a little bit about where you came from. I was born August 18_ _th_ _1982, my parents were called Marcus and Irene. I grew up in a small riverside village called Bray a little way outside of London._

_I met your father during the summer holidays. His parents had just moved into the house next to mine and he’s returned from boarding school as they called it. We spent nearly every day together that summer, sneaking away for stolen kisses, knowing my parents would disapprove. It was the type of romance I had only heard about in fairy tales, but it was real. We loved each other more than anything. I think that’s why he told me who he really was. He hated lying to me._

_I remember one night, I’d snuck out to meet him behind his house and heard arguing coming from their kitchen. That was the night I was going to tell him I was pregnant. But he never came to meet me. We went for a walk by the river the next day, that was when he told me about the magic and the argument with his parents. He let me know everything, from what he could do to the evil that was gaining power in his world. That was when I decided that he couldn’t know about you. How could I do that to him, he was busy worrying about his friends and family, he shouldn’t have been worrying about me too._

_I hope that one day you’ll be able to find him and forgive him, and me as well. I know that I don’t deserve it, but I need you to know that I always loved you._

_Your mother,_

_Amelia Jennings_

Attached to the letter was a faded photograph of two teenagers. It was a muggle photo, unmoving. Teddy turned over the image to find two names written on the back with a date. _Amelia Jennings and Nicolas Kerne, 1987_.

“Wow.” Teddy didn’t know what else to say.

“After I’d finished reading we went to see someone else. They searched some records and found out he was in the Battle of Hogwarts, he hadn’t made it. We’ve just been visiting his grave.”

“Shit Jakey. I don’t know what to say. I know as well as anyone that saying I’m sorry to this is like sticking a plaster on a bullet wound.”

“It’s okay. You understand. That’s all that matters.”

“You want to be left alone for a bit?” Jake nodded in response. “I’ll send Charlie up to check on you in a bit.”

Jake moved over to lay down on his cot as Teddy left, shutting the door behind him. Once out of the room he ran straight into Victoire.

“He okay?” Concern was evident on her face.

“He will be.”

The two walked back down the stairs to join the rest of the family.


End file.
